A Paris Getaway
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Another new Story :) Finchel Decided to spend a month in Paris for a Romantic getaway
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Rachel were planning out a mini vacation to Paris for a month getaway, Finn sits down by his computer and calls up Rachel's Skype waiting for her to answer the call.

Rachel was just drying her hair with a towel on her bed with a robe to cover her naked body after a long and relaxing bath when her laptop started to make pinging sounds to tell her someone was calling her on Skype. Rachel grabbed her laptop from the top of her bed and she quickly opened it to see who was calling her and a huge smile appeared on her face when she saw that it was her handsome and sexy boyfriend calling her. As song as she saw that it was Finn calling her, she answered the call straight away.

Finn smiled when he saw Rachel's pretty face on his computer screen "hey babe, oh did I just catch you out of the shower?" he laughs "I just wanted to let you know I got our tickets for our flight to Paris. So I'll be picking you up bright and early tomorrow morning. So I hope you're all ready and packed?"

Rachel giggled when she saw Finn's handsome face on the screen and when he asked if he just caught her out of the shower "hey babe and I was just drying my hair when you called, I'm so excited for this trip. It has been a long time coming and I'm packed. I got dresses, tops, skirts, socks, underwear, bikinis, makeup, toothbrush, books, and my ipod for the flight and a camera so we can take pictures. Everything a girl needs for a holiday with her hot and handsome boyfriend."

Finn smiled at her "I'm glad I got everything packed to, this trip is going to be amazing I got it all planned out I did some research on my computer for places we can visit. I know the first spot is the Eiffel Tower though I can't wait to visit that. Well its getting late so we cant stay up and chat to long got an early flight, so I'll text you in the morning when I'm about to come pick you up ok?" "I love you and see you tomorrow, sweet dreams Rach."

"I wonder what you have planned for our month trip and I'm so glad we're going to the Eiffel Tower first, I've always dreamed of standing in front of it and taking in the beauty of it. I also would love to see the Mona Lisa." Rachel smiles back at him "I guess you're right but I could stay up for hours and talk to you, ok baby can't wait to see you tomorrow I love you with all my heart. Sweet dreams to you to" Rachel blows a kiss at the screen.

Finn smiled "that is for me to know and you to find out love, yes the Eiffel Tower is the only thing I'm telling you that we are doing the rest is a surpize." He smiles "oh don't worry we will be standing by it and going to the top to, oh trust me I could stay talking to you forever to but I'll see you in a couple of hours, love you to." Finn catches the kiss and puts his hand to his heart "night love see you in the morning."

Rachel does her puppy eyes when Finn said it was him to know and her to find out and after he wished her good night she closes the laptop and then puts it onto the floor after connecting it to a charger and she goes straight to sleep.

Rachel had a wonderful dream that Finn proposed to her in front of the Eiffel Tower and even though her alarm on her phone went off she was still asleep because she never wanted to leave that dream. Rachel finally woke up to the sound of a text from Finn saying if she was awake and ready. Rachel started to panic and she grabbed her dress and heels that she planned to wear to go to Paris in and she ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. Rachel quickly washed her hair, dried it and put her clothes and make-up on.

Finn got his bags and placed them in his truck and he got his jacket, keys and wallet and made a double triple check that he got everything and headed into his truck and headed to Rachel's house. Down the road he pulled into her driveway and got out and went up to the door and rang the bell waiting for Rachel to come answer the door.

Rachel just managed to get her red dress and heels on, her make-up and dried her hair when she heard Finn arrive and ring the doorbell. Rachel quickly puts in some make-up, her phone, passport, some books, her ipod and some money into her purse in her handbag before walking downstairs to get the door. Rachel opens it with a huge smile on her face because Finn is in front of her looking handsome as ever.

Finn smiles at her and brings her in for a hug and kiss "you look amazing babe, you ready to go?" Rachel smiled back at Finn and hugs him back and kisses him "yeah I guess I am ready, let me just go and get my suitcase." Finn smiled "ok ill be outside in the truck just bring it and place your things in the back, we got to head out our flight leaves soon so we got to get there." Finn headed back to his truck and hopped inside and waited for Rachel.

"Ok" Rachel, said before watching Finn head back to his truck and hop into it before turning around and running upstairs to grab her bag that she is going to take onto the plane and her suitcase. Rachel quickly walks down the stairs with her bag and suitcase and she went straight to Finn's truck. Rachel placed her suitcase in the back and she got into the truck and she kept her bag with her.

Finn waited till Rachel got into the truck, once inside Finn started up the truck and they headed to the airport. Rachel stared out the window while Finn was driving to the airport and she still felt really, really tired. Rachel nearly fell asleep in the truck.

once there Finn parked and helped Rachel out of the truck and with her bags and they made it inside. They got their bags checked and headed to security and got threw smoothly. They made it to their gate with minutes to spare. Rachel was glad that everything went smoothly and when she got to the chairs, she sat down and snuggled into Finn when he held her tight. "I'm so excited for this trip." "I am as well, it has been a long time coming." Rachel tries to hide a yawn from her hand being in front of her mouth.

Finn smiled and kissed her cheek "it's going to be a long flight and you look sleepy, so you can take a catnap before lunch is served I don't want you sleeping on an empty tummy" he pats her tummy. "Flight from Ohio to Paris is now boarding please have your tickets ready and line up in the number on your ticket."

Finn looked at their tickets and led Rachel to the place they were supposed to stand and the line started moving. A small smile appeared on Rachel's face when Finn kissed her cheek "ok" she giggled when Finn patted her tummy and she stood up and followed him to the line that they needed to be in, she kept moving when the line was moving.

They were next in line so Finn showed the lady their tickets and she cleared them and let them threw the door, once on the plane Finn sat in the middle and let Rachel have the window seat and they sat next to an older gentlemen. The flight lades went over the safety stuff and rules and all. Finn buckled in and got comfy waiting for take off. Rachel was yawning when Finn showed the lady their tickets and she buckled herself in when she got onto the plane and into her seat. Rachel then looked out the window and still feeling very tired. Rachel tried to listen to the safety stuff that the flight ladies were saying but she felt like she couldn't hear them because she was really, really tired.

After take off and they were up in the clouds Finn nuzzled Rachel "here babe you can sleep on my shoulder if you like? I'll wake you when they are bringing around lunch orders ok?" Rachel looked at Finn when she felt him nuzzle her "ok babe, thank you again for this trip" she said as she rests her head on his shoulder and she gently rests her arm across his stomach and she falls straight to sleep.

Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head "your welcome babe" two hours down the line the flight ladies were coming around passing out menus for lunch, Finn saw them coming down the aisle. Finn gently nudges Rachel telling her to wake up, as it was time for lunch. Rachel felt Finn kiss the top of her head when she was sleeping and she had a great sleep, Rachel slowly started to wake up when she felt someone gently nudging her but she knew that it was Finn and the menus were being passed.

Finn took two menus from the lady and handed one to Rachel "here babe, I hope your hungry I know I am." Finn scanned the menu and found what he wanted and waited for the lady to return so he could give his order. Rachel smiled at Finn when he handed a menu to her and she started to scan it as well for the vegetarian foods. "I'm so hungry as well and I always feel hungry after I have a great sleep."

Rachel couldn't decide what to have because everything sounded so good. Finn smiled "I agree I'm always hungry when I wake up to but I like my food anytime so yeah." The lady came back around with a pen and paper "so what would you two like to order?" Finn got a slice of pizza and a coke "and for you?" Rachel looked at the lady when she came to her and Finn and she still couldn't decide what to have "I'll have a coke as well and a slice of veggie pizza."

The lady smiled at them both and wrote down their orders "I'll be bringing your drinks here shortly "thank you" Finn smiled at Rachel "so what you looking forward to the most doing in Paris?" "Thank you" Rachel said with a smile and then she looked at Finn and smiled when he asked her what is she most looking forward to doing in Paris. "Well going to the Eiffel Tower of course and spending every waking moment with you because you are my life Finn and I cant live with you not being by my side."

Finn smiled and kissed her "Aww well don't worry we are totally doing all that and same here you are my beacon of light you keep me shining bright." Rachel kisses him back when he kissed her "I'm so happy that we are and I love you so, so much Finn" she rests her head on his shoulder and she sighs happily. Finn smiled the lady came around with their food and Finn put down his and Rachel's trays and handed her plate and drink.

Rachel didn't notice that the food and drinks had arrived until she saw in the corner of her eye that Finn had pulled down her and his tray and he was handing her food and drink. The reason why she didn't notice was because she was listening to the album of Spring Awakening. "Thanks" she said as she took the food and drink from Finn and she placed them on her tray.

Finn smiled and nibbled on his pizza and drank his coke while he listened to the Rock of Ages soundtrack. Rachel finished her pizza but she was sipping on her coke and also she was caught up in the song Mama who bore me. Rachel didn't realize that she was singing out loud. Finn looked over at Rachel and smiled and just smiled and gave a smile at the other person sitting next to them and he shrugged his shoulders and was like "its ok she has a great voice" Finn smiled "that she does."

"This is your captain speaking we have at least two more hours before we land so sit back, relax we will be showing a movie if you like to turn on your TV's and enjoy the movie Monte Carlo." Rachel turned off her Ipod when the song ended and she saw in the corner of her eye Finn smiling at the person next to him. When she heard that there was two hours left of the flight she felt a bit tired but when she heard about the movie they are going to play she was excited because she has heard of the movie but she has never seen it.

Finn smiled at Rachel "so glad you could join the living did you have fun singing?" Finn laughs and kissed her cheek and watched the movie. The hours went by and it was time to land and the captain placed on the seatbelt sign so Finn buckled in and they landed safely in the city of love. Finn helped Rachel off the plane and they headed inside to gather their bags.

Rachel looked at Finn in shock when he said that he's glad that she could join the living and if she had fun singing and she quickly puts her hand over her mouth in shock. Rachel lowered her hand when he kissed her cheek and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie and she couldn't believe that there was someone who looked like her Finn in the movie.

Rachel enjoyed the movie a lot and as soon as she saw the seatbelt light come on she buckled in and she was happy when she finally landed in Paris. Rachel was so happy when Finn helped her off the plane and she looked around when they headed inside to get their bags.

Once they got their bags and headed over to rent-a-car Finn got a car for them and they headed out front to pick it up and headed off to the hotel where they would be staying. Once there Finn and Rachel got their key cards and headed up to their room. Finn put down the bags and flopped face first on the bed sighing into the covers. "Ahh, this feels amazing I'm so tired" Finn crawled onto the bed and lay on his back and closed his eyes for a bit. "Rach, come join me" he opens his arms and smiles at her.

Rachel crawls up on the bed and lies down next to Finn in his arms and she snuggles into him. Finn smiled at Rachel and kissed her "its late its eleven already gosh times flies, I'm sleepy but I dont want to sleep." Finn laughs "what do you want to do babe?" Rachel kisses Finn back and smiles back at him "god it does, especially when you're with the man of your dreams and I have no idea. I'm sleepy but I feel wide awake at the same time."

Finn smiled "well, why don't we just go relax in the hot tub and see what goes from there for the rest of the night eh?" Rachel smiled and was feeling excited when Finn mentioned the hot tub "oh my god yes, hot tub now." Rachel said sounding like a little kid at Christmas." Finn smirked and took off his shirt and pants, socks and boxers leaving him in his birthday suit "last one to the tub is a rotten egg!" he laughs and skips off to the tub leaving Rachel in the dust.

Rachel watched as Finn took off all his clothes and ran to the hot tub. Rachel was stuck in the middle, she didn't know if she should take her clothes off as well or she could put her bikini on and go into the hot tub like that. Finn relaxed into the tub "well I guess you're the rotten egg I win, come on Rache come join me" he splashed the water a little bit acting like you would patt a couch to sit down.

"Um in a minute" Finn leaned back and put some bubbles into the tub and watched the water turn to bubbles and he played with some of them waiting for Rachel to join him. Rachel deiced to go into the hot tub naked so she takes off her clothes in the bathroom and she walks out completely and utterly naked.

Finn just stares at Rachel "gosh Rach you are beautiful now come here I think we should make this hot tub ours eh?" Finn said with a wink and wiggling his finger at Rachel to join him, he added some more bubbles. Rachel blushed when Finn was staring at her "I think we should" she said as she sexily walks over to the hot tub and she walks in.

Finn smirked "now that is what I'm talking about." Finn sits her down in between his legs and nibbles at her neck and takes some bubbles and places them on her nose. Rachel had a smile on her face when she sat down in between Finn's legs and she moaned loudly when he nibbled at her neck and she giggled when he placed some bubbles onto her nose.

Finn smiled and wiped off the bubbles and started to kiss her and run his thumb over one nipple teasing her. Rachel smiled back at Finn and she moaned into his mouth when he ran his thumb over her nipple while he was kissing her and she was kissing back. Finn smiled and took the nipple into his mouth and snaked his hand under the water and went in-between her legs and stuck a finger inside.

Rachel's eyes widen when she felt Finn enter a finger into her and she groaned loudly when he took her nipple into his mouth and she started to grind onto his hand "oh my god Finn, so good." Finn smirked and added another finger inside and stretching her and he latched his mouth onto her neck and nipped at her pulse point and removed his finger and slid inside of her the water helping him slide in perfect.

Rachel groaned and started to grind harder when Finn added another finger and she was panting heavily when he was licking and nipping at her pulse point. Rachel whimpered when she felt him remove his finger and she gasped loudly and held onto the hot tub for dear life when he entered her because so much pleasure was coming all at once.

Finn moaned out her name and whispered by her ear "babe touch me run you're hands down my chest and stuff I want to feel your hands." Rachel started to ride Finn slowly and she also started to run her hands up and down his chest, she was feeling so good right now. Finn smirked and kept his speed going and feeling Rachel's hand on his chest sent him over the edge.

"That's it Rach right there Mmm" with one final push and a grunt Finn came filling Rach up with his essence. Finn ran both hands over her breast "come for me baby I want to feel you cum next." Rachel kept running her hand up and down Finn's chest as she continued to ram him as he picked up his speed "oh fuck Finn" she said when she felt Finn fill her up with his essence and as soon as she felt his hands run over her breasts.

Rachel screamed loudly and she came and she came hard. Finn moaned feeling Rachel cum and after he was spent and she and was spent he pulled out of her and they headed out of the tub. "The bed is calling my name love, I'm beat you wore me out." Finn placed his hand on his chest still feeling his heartbeat beating fast after their actions. Finn walked to the bed and crawled into it and waited for Rachel to join him.

Rachel whimpered sadly when she felt Finn pulls out of her and she was exhausted. Rachel followed him to the bed and she crawled up to him and snuggled up to his chest and laid her head down on it listening to his heartbeat and slowly falling asleep to the soft beat. She felt like she was glowing "our first night in Paris and we just fucked in a hot tub." Finn laughed at Rachel's vulgar words "that we did babe, but we had to make it ours maybe another night we can claim this bed as ours to?" he winked and snuggled her and kissed her. Finn reached up and turned off the lamp above the bed and pulled the covers over them and kissed Rachel goodnight.

"yeah we should" Rachel said sleepy and she snuggled back into him and kisses him back "ok baby" she kisses him one more time when he kissed her goodnight as he turned the lamp above the bed off and pulled the covers over them and as soon as she rested her head back on his chest, she fell straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the late update on this story guys, i'm working on my Night Choir Terrors Story more and forgot about this one but i will update this one as much as i can ok :) hope you enjoy chap 2 i have should have chap 3 up soon **

The next morning, Finn opened his eyes and saw Rachel sleeping peacefully on his chest, he smiled and ran a finger down her cheek in trying to wake her up. Rachel had such an amazing dream as she slept because she was dreaming of her and Finn's wedding day and she moaned quietly when she felt someone running a finger down her cheek.

"Wakey, wakey Rach, we got a fun day ahead of us." Finn started kissing down her shoulder to her face and neck. Rachel moaned loudly as she started to slowly wake up when she felt Finn kiss her shoulder to her face and neck. Finn laughed and started to tickle her "come on Rach wake up, I'm hungry let's go get some breakfast downstairs."

"I'm awake, I'm awake" Rachel said as she giggled when Finn was tickling her and she was also sleepily rubbing her eyes. Finn smiled "ok come join me for a shower and then we will go get breakfast ok?" "Gladly" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face when Finn asked her to join him in the shower.

Finn walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and put out some towels and all and waited for Rachel to join him inside the shower. Rachel had a smiled on her face as she followed Finn to the bathroom and she watched as Finn got into the shower first and then she stepped in. Finn smiled and let her stand under the water so she could get warm and he grabbed her shampoo. "Would you like me to wash your hair for you?"

Rachel sighed happily as she stood under the water and she felt so warm "I would love you to wash my hair baby." Finn smiled and put some of Rachel's shampoo into his hand lettered it up and started massaging her scalp and gently running his nails threw her hair to get the shampoo all in.

Rachel smiled when she felt Finn's fingers run through her hair and she moaned slightly when she felt his nails gently run threw her hair. Finn smiled "ok babe go ahead and rinse." Finn grabbed Rachel's bodywash and loofah and put some bodywash on it and waited till Rachel was done rinsing so he could wash her.

Rachel had a smiled on her face when she went back under the water and rinsed her hair. Finn waited till Rachel was done and started washing her teasing her breast and other places with a smirk on his face. Rachel gasped when she felt Finn wash her but he was teasing her at the same time and she gently bit her lip trying not to moan which was really hard not to do.

Finn smirked and turned her around and washed her back and tickled her butt a little with the loofah. Rachel kept biting her lip to keep the moan in but she couldn't hold it any longer she moaned very loudly when Finn tickled her butt "oh Finn, so good."

Finn smirked "oh you like that eh" he held her close and rubbed his body against her and nibbled on her neck. "I love it so much, don't stop please." Rachel moaned loudly as she started to feel wet between her legs when she felt Finn's body run against her and he was nibbling on her neck. Finn smirked "you don't have to tell me twice love." Finn gently held her against the shower wall and lifted up one of her legs and entered her, the water and soap helping as lube to ease in nice and smoothly.

Rachel looked at Finn with lust in her eyes when he gently pinned her against the shower wall and she gently wrapped her leg around his waist when he lifted it up. Rachel moaned very loudly when Finn entered her and she felt like she was on cloud nine. Finn smiled at her and slowly made up his own rhythm and eased in and out of her at a gentle speed. Rachel felt like she was climbing higher and higher every time Finn eased himself in and out of her at a gentle speed and at his own rhythm.

Rachel was dying for him to go faster and just pound her. Finn moaned out Rachel's name and came hard, he gently pulled out of her and lay his head on her shoulder catching his breath "my god Rach that was amazing." Rachel gasped when she felt Finn cum hard into her and she was panting heavily and she felt so happy that she was in Finn's arms. "I, I know, it was out of this world."

Finn smiled and looked into her eyes "your out of this world babe, now come on its starting to get cold in here lets dry off and go get dressed and wow its almost lunch time, lets go get some grub eh, I'm feeling in the mood for sushi."

Rachel was feeling like the happiest girl in the world at the moment and she looked into Finn's beautiful amber eyes "ok babe and I'm completely starving, I would love some sushi to." Finn smiled and walked to the bedroom and got dressed "ok I'll wait for you to get dressed and then we can head out."

Rachel followed Finn out of the bathroom and she puts on a red dress and some red heels "ok I'm ready." Finn smiled "you look beautiful love" Finn grabs his keys and wallet and held the door open for Rachel "shall we?" Rachel blushed when Finn said that she looked beautiful "you look handsome babe and we shall." She said as she gently kisses him on the cheek before walking threw the door after he held it open for her.

Finn smiled when she kissed him on the cheek, they headed to the car and Finn helped Rachel in and then got on his side and buckled in and they headed off to Blueberry a cute little sushi place in Paris. Rachel had a huge smile on her face when her and Finn walked to the car and she gently kissed him again on the cheek when he helped her in. Rachel buckled herself when as Finn was getting into the car and she looked out the window in wonder because she still couldn't believe that she is in Paris, France. With her wonderful and handsome boyfriend, Finn Hudson.

Finn pulled into the parking lot of Blueberry and helped Rachel out of the car and headed to the door to hold it open for her. "Bonjour welcome to Blueberry just two?" "Yes two please," "ok follow me." Finn held Rachel's hand and they followed the host to their table "here you go, here are your menu's enjoy."

A lady came over "Bonjour what may I start you off to drink with?" "I'll take a ice tea please" "and for you" she looked at Rachel. Rachel still had a smile on her face when Finn helped her out of the car and she walked into Blueberry when Finn held the door open for her. Rachel gently squeezed Finn's hand as they got their table and then she thanked the waiter when he handed her the menu. "Bonjour to you to" Rachel said to the lady with a smile "um, I think I'll have some water please."

The waiter smiled and wrote down their drinks "ok, I'll be back with those and give you some time to look over the menus." "Thank you" Finn placed his hand on Rachel's so what do you want to do after lunch?" "Thank you" Rachel sighed quietly when she felt Finn places his hand over her's and she looks up at him with so full love in her eyes.

"I have no idea, I mean there is to much to do in the city of love, what can you do apart from having sex everywhere?" she said, not realizing that she said that out loud. Finn looked at her with wide eyes "whoa, Rachel what um, there is a lot we can do." He laughs "we can do that stuff at the hotel later, what do you want to do?" the waiter brought their drinks "here ya go kids, so have you deiced on what you want to order?" "I have, I'll take the sushi platter please." "Ok, one sushi platter and for you?" he looked at Rachel.

Rachel looks at Finn confused when he looked at her with widen eyes "I actually honesty don't know, I mean I've always wanted to go to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower and Disneyland Paris since I was a kid. I kinda gave up on that dream before I joined Glee club before I met you and realized that you would never love me because you were with Quinn." She looks at the menu and pulls her hand away from Finn's hand "um, I'll just have the same."

"Well remember we will go to the Eiffel Tower, I will make sure of it and Disneyland Paris sounds fun we can do that to if you really want to. Never give up your dreams babe, as I say the show must go all over the place or something." Finn laughs "am I right, and yeah I know don't remind me of Quinn ugh."

The waitress waits and writes down their orders "ok kiddos, I'll have those out shortly." Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes at Finn when he said the saying wrong but its cute everytime he got it wrong "ok, thank you" she says looking at Finn with a smile. Finn smiled "your welcome" the waiter brought their meals "here ya go guys" "thank you."

Rachel kept smiling at Finn "thank you" she said once her and Finn's food arrived. Finn dug into his sushi "Mmm this is good, how's yours?" Rachel dug into her's as well "its fantastic." Finn smiled "good I'm glad you like it babe" after lunch Finn paid and they headed outside "ok love what do you want to do now."

Finn pulled out his phone and handed it to Rachel "I want you to find a place you want to go and we will go to it." Rachel felt so full when they came out of the restaurant and she started to look threw Finn's phone that he handed to her and she couldn't decide where to go." "I don't know what to pick Finn, I'm bad at picking places to go."

Finn looked around "well there's a park down the road from here do you want to go there and walk off our meals?" "Sure and we could also see if there is a playground because I haven't been to a playground in years." Rachel said as she smiles at Finn. Finn giggled at her cuteness "ok, I haven't either I'm to big for them but I think I can swing for a while so yeah lets head to the park." Finn helped Rachel into the car and they headed off to the park.

"Lets go" Rachel said sounding so excited as she got into the car and she was really, really hoping that there was a playground. Finn smiled "yes off we go" the drive wasn't that far in a few minuets they were there, Finn parked and saw the playground "Well here ya go babe, they got a playground."

Rachel was so excited like a kid as Finn and her drove to the park and as soon as they parked and her and Finn saw the playground a huge smile appeared on her face "Yay playground!" Finn chuckled "your adorable Rach, ok lets go explore the playground eh?" "Yeah, yeah lets go!" Rachel said feeling very, very excited.

Finn laughed "ok lets go, last one there is a rotten egg!" Finn ran leaving Rachel in the dust. "Yeah, you're the rotten egg" Rachel said loudly before running really fast after Finn, giggling very, very loudly. Finn laughed when Rachel caught up with him they both made it to the playground "I guess we are both the eggs, we both made it here."

Rachel was panting very heavily when she and Finn reached the playground "yea, yeah I guess so, so what are we waiting for, lets play." Finn laughed "why don't you take a breather first hon, looks like you haven't run that fast before ok, then we will play ok?" "o, ok" Rachel said as she started to breathe in and out slowly so she can get her breath back "I, I wanted to beat you."

Finn smiled "I know but I don't need you passing out on me from lack of breath ok, my mom isn't here to save you or anything. She is a nurse but I think you would like if I had to give you mouth to mouth" Finn smirked and kissed her and walked to the swings.

Rachel giggled when Finn said that he doesn't need her passing out on him "I would love it a lot babe" she said with a smile on her face as she kisses Finn back when he kisses her. Once she got her breath back, she followed Finn to the swings. Finn was swinging when Rachel came over by him "Ah, care to join me eh, so I was thinking tomorrow why don't we hit the Eiffel Tower tour they leave early in the morning from our hotel and its an all day thing. Seeing the city, lunch and then dinner at the top of the tower how does that sound?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel smiled at Finn when she arrived at the swings and she sits down on the swing next to him and starts to gently swing. "That sounds amazing babe" Rachel saw from the corner of her eyes the swing that little children go into and she starts to imagine her and Finn pushing their child or children in it.

Finn smiled "hey look over there, there is a small nature walk you want to go?" Rachel looked over to where Finn was pointing at and then she looked back at him "yeah, lets go." Finn smiled and jumped off his swing and waited for Rachel. Rachel jumped off her swing as well and stood next to Finn with a smile on her face.

Finn smiled and put out his hand "shall we?" "We shall" Rachel said as she smiles back at Finn and she takes his hand into hers. Finn smiled and they headed to the nature walk. Rachel smiled, as she felt so safe next to Finn. Finn smiled at Rachel "this is nice eh?" Finn saw some flowers and picked one for Rachel, he handed it to her.

"This is so nice, calm and peaceful" Rachel says as she looks around her and she has a huge smile on her face when Finn handed her a flower. Finn smiled and pulled her close to him there was a little photo area with a bench and some flowers around it "want to take some photo's babe?" Rachel snuggled into Finn when he pulled her close into him and she looked over to the little photo area when Finn was talking about it.

"Yeah, we need to keep some memories of this trip." Finn smiled and let her over to the bench "yeah your right, I might have snuck a few of you when you were sleeping and all your so adorable when you sleep." Finn laughed and snuggled close to her when he took out his phone and took a selifie of them together on the bench.

"I had a feeling that you did but I don't mind" Rachel blushed bright red when Finn said that she looks adorable when she's sleeping. Rachel sighed happily when he snuggled into her and she had a smile on her face when he took a selifie of them together on his phone.

Finn smiled "ok good, now lets take separate ones, here sit I'll get a photo of you holding the flower I gave you." "Ok" Rachel said with a smile as she sat on the bench and she held the flower to her chest and she looked straight at the camera, looking really beautiful and sweet and innocent with a bit of her hair, covering he eye.

Finn smiled and took the photo "Aww, you look adorable Rach, ok my turn." Finn handed Rachel his phone and went to sit on the bench he turned sideways and turned his head and looked at Rachel and gave a cute smirk and big wide eyes. "Yeah, I know I do" Rachel said in a joke way as she flicked her hair back in a diva way. She takes Finn's phone and she giggled a bit "so handsome baby" she said before taking the picture.

Finn smiled and held in his laughter until the photo was taken "I am handsome ain't I" as he puffed out his chest and smiled big again for another photo. "Very handsome, that's why I love you with all my heart." Rachel said as she giggles when Finn puffed his chest out and she takes another picture, imaging Finn as superman.

Finn smiled after the photo was done, he got up and hugged her close to his chest "I love you with all my heart to" as he laid her head on his chest where his heart is. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn when he hugged her and she had a smile on her face when he rested her head on his chest and she listened to his heartbeat.

Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head and unwrapped himself from her "ok, its getting late so lets head back, we got a fun day tomorrow with the Eiffel Tower Tour so lets head back to the hotel and get some room service and maybe exercise after dinner."

Rachel smiles back at him and sighs happily when he kisses the top of her head "yeah, I guess you're right, I'm completely starving and I cant do any exercise before eating" she winks and giggles. Finn laughed and took her hand and they made it back to their car and headed back to the hotel it was almost seven so once inside Finn stripped of his shirt and pants and stayed in his boxers and socks. "So what do you want to get from room service?"

Rachel felt so happy when Finn took her hand and she still felt happy when she was in the car on the way back to the hotel. Rachel stripped off her red dress and heels and just puts on a black road over her red bra and underwear. "How about some pizza and we can have some strawberries and marshmallows and other things an we can dip them into some melted chocolate?"

Finn smiled "sure we can order a pizza and dessert that sounds like a plan, what would you like to drink I was thinking some wine, how's that?"

Rachel smiled as well "I was thinking some wine as well and that is completely fine. Finn smiled "good I'll order that now" Finn picked up the bedside phone and rang the front desk and ordered a pizza, some strawberries, grapes, marshmallows and a jar of Nutella and one bottle of red wine with two glasses.

Finn smiled and hung up the phone "it should be here shortly" Finn walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head into between her neck and shoulder blades kissing her neck gently. "I'm so glad to be here with you Rach, tomorrow is going to be so fun on the tour."

Rachel smiled as she watched Finn on the phone "ok" she said as she rested her hands on Finn's hands and she snuggled into him when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned quietly as she felt his lips on her neck "same here Finn, I love you so, so much."

Finn smiled and turned her around to face him, he looked into her brown eyes and smiled and leaned down for a kiss and moved his hand down her shoulder to her breast, a knock at the door took them both out of their trance and Finn sighed.

"Hold that thought" Finn walked to the door and tipped the butler and wheeled the cart in with their food. "Here ya go babe, dinner is here." Finn opened the pizza box and got some paper plates and put two slices on his plate and he poured some wine in the glasses and handed Rachel her glass. "A toast to spending the most wonderful time with my amazing girlfriend in the city of love."

Rachel looked deeply into Finn's eyes when he turned her around and she smiled at him before leaning up for a kiss and she moaned quietly into his mouth when she felt his hand move to her breast. When the knock at the door came she felt sad when Finn pulled away and she watched as he rolled the dinner in. Rachel took the glass from Finn and a huge smile was on her face "and also a toast to spending the wonderful and unforgettable time with my handsome boyfriend in the city of love.

After they had their pizza Finn opened the jar of Nutella and got the strawberries and dipped one in and hung it over Rachel's mouth. Rachel smiled as she watched Finn dip the strawberry into the Nutella and she gently bit into it when he gently hung it over her mouth.

Finn smiled and dipped one for himself and ate it and he took some grapes and dipped them and popped some in his mouth and handed Rachel some non dipped ones and told her to aim for his mouth so he could try to catch some. Rachel giggled as she watched Finn dip some grapes into the Nutella and eat them, she took the non-dipped ones from Finn and she aimed one for his mouth and then gently threw it so it would go into his mouth.

Finn caught each one and chewed and swallowed them "Mmm yummy" Finn lay on the bed after they finished dinner and desert "man I'm stuffed." Rachel cheered and clapped when Finn caught every grape in his mouth, then she lay next to Finn after they finished dinner and desert and she sighed happily "same here babe."

Finn moved Rachel's head onto his chest and kissed her head "let's just relax for a little bit and then we can burn off our food" he said in a lust filled voice. Rachel lets Finn move her head to his chest and she sighs happily when he kisses her head as she listens to his heartbeat. "Ok babe" she says also in a lust filled voice.

Finn smiled "are you ready for tomorrow I'm psyched to see the Eiffel Tower." Rachel smiled as she continued to listen to Finn's heartbeat, which was making her feel so relaxed, and at peace. "I am so ready for tomorrow and I cant wait to see the Eiffel Tower." Finn smiled and held his arms around her back and rolled them over so Finn was hovering over her "I'm ready to but now I'm ready to show you my Eiffel Tower."

Rachel smiled as well and giggled when he rolled her over so he is now hovering over her and said that he is ready to show her his Eiffel Tower. Rachel's arms were above her had "I'm so ready for your Eiffel Tower as well" she said in a lust filled voice and lust was in her eyes.

Finn smirked and leaned down and nibbled at her neck and made kisses all the way down to her chest as he took one nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it while playing with the other one. Rachel moaned quietly when Finn leaned down and started to nibble at her neck and she moaned loudly when he kissed down her chest to one of her nipples and took it into his mouth and started to gently suck on it and play with the other one.

Finn unlatched his mouth and moved onto the other nipple and blew on the one he just had his mouth on as it was wet and he took his other hand and snaked down her legs with a ghostly touch. Finn inched his way up to her core and gently stuck a finger inside her. Stretching her and getting her more wet then she already was.

Rachel squirms when Finn blew on her wet nipple and she moaned again when he took the other one into his mouth. Rachel gasped loudly and started to squirm like crazy when she felt him inch his way to her core and she started to grind against his finger that was inside her.

Finn smirked and removed his finger and licked it tasting Rachel's juices on his finger and he smiled "you taste amazing baby, you taste like fruit and chocolate." Finn moaned out Rachel's name while he entered her in one swift motion. Rachel watched as Finn locked his finger, tasting her and that made her groan very loudly. "I bet I do" she groans very loudly when Finn entered her in one swift move and she gripped the bed sheets hard.

Finn smirked and kept going with his pleasure making with reaching up and nipping at her neck, nibbling at her pulse point and massaging one breast with his hand and running his other hand threw her hair.

Rachel moaned loudly as Finn nibbled on the pulse point on her neck and she felt like she was on fire and she pushed her chest into Finn's hand as he massaged her breast with one hand. Finn smirked and licked at her neck some more and felt Rachel push her chest into his hand and he teased her nipples some more and pushed in and out of her until he could feel his peak starting to bubble out. Finn moaned out Rachel's name "I'm so close babe."

Rachel groaned loudly as she felt Finn lick her neck and as he teased her nipples, Rachel started to grind against him when he pushed in and out. Rachel could feel the coil in her stomach tighten "me to babe, me to." Finn smirked and bit down on her neck gently like a vampire would do and licked and kissed at it and nipped and went a little faster inside of her hitting her core over and over. Finn felt it and moaned out Rachel's name while he came hard and fast inside her.

Rachel moaned and gasped loudly when she felt Finn bit her like a vampire does but then licks and kisses it, Rachel stated to run her nails down his back as he kept hitting her core over and over again. Rachel moaned Finn's name out loud as she felt him cum inside her hard and then she came really hard. Finn moaned when he felt Rachel cum "yes that's it baby cum for me."

As Finn said that, Rachel kept cumming for him and then when she finished she was exhausted. Finn sighed and leaned back on the bed with a hand on his chest and breathing heavy "dam you wore me out love, your amazing though I'll give you that" he smirked at her and kissed her hard.

"I bet I have and you are as well" Rachel said sleepy as she is feeling exhausted and she tries to kiss him back as hard as he is kissing her but she is so tired that she gently kisses him. Finn smiled and kissed her back "well lets take a shower and hit the hay we got a busy day tomorrow."

"Ok" Rachel, says sleepily as she yawned loudly because she was really sleepy. "Well you look really sleepy babe are you sure you don't just want to take a shower in the morning, I'll go take one and you can just head off to bed and keep it warm for me when I get out of the shower how's that sound?"

"Ok babe, I love you" she said sounding really sleepy before dropping off to sleep before she could hear what else Finn said to her, she was to exhausted to stay awake. Finn kissed the top of her head and put the blanket on her and headed into the bathroom.

Rachel sighed happily and a smiled appeared on her face when she felt Finn kiss her head while she was sleeping and then she snuggled into the blankets. Finn got done with his shower and stepped out and dried off his body and hair and he combed his hair and brushed his teeth and flicked off the light. Finn headed back to the bed and he smiled seeing Rachel fast asleep, he pulled back his side of the covers and climbed into the bed and flicked off the lamp above the bed and lay on his back and fell asleep.

When Finn was in the shower Rachel dreamed of her and Finn's wedding and how he would propose, they way she was dreaming it was she and Finn were in France and they were in front of the Eiffel Tower. Finn then got onto one knee and she accepted straight away. As soon as she felt some warmth next to her, she rolled onto her other side and rested her head on what felt like someone's chest and she could hear a slow but calming heartbeat.

Finn smiled when he felt Rachel places her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Finn woke up to the sun peaking in from the windows and he also had to use the bathroom Rachel was still sleeping peacefully on his chest so he gently rolled her to her side so he could get up and use the bathroom. It was nine am and the tour was at noon so they had to get up and get ready for the day. Finn was going to do something very special for Rachel today and he didn't care if it was in front of everybody.

Finn came out of the bathroom and achel was still dead to the world, he sat on the bed and ran his hands in her hair and down her neck to her cheek in trying to wake her up. Rachel kept dreaming of her and Finn's wedding and the propose in her sleep over and over again. She didn't want to wake up, even though the sun was coming threw the windows. Rachel moaned quietly as Finn rolled her onto her side so he could go to the bathroom and even when he came out, she was still sleeping with a smile on her face.

Rachel moaned a little and squirmed a little when she felt someone run their hands threw her hair and down her neck to her cheek, she was in the middle of the most wonderful dream she has ever had and it was their first night on their honeymoon. Finn leaned down and started kissing her cheek and shoulders "wake up babe, we got to get ready to go soon. Today's going to be a very special and fun day."

Rachel woke up a little but she was still sleepy as she moaned and squirmed a bit more when she felt Finn, as she knows now kissing her cheek and shoulders. "I'm too tired, just leave me to sleep and you can have all the fun you want" she moans sleepily. Finn chuckled "babe, come on today I the day when we are going to go visit the Eiffel Tower you need to get up so we can get ready, don't make me hop on the bed and tickle you awake."

Rachel woke up a bit more but she was still sleepy and she opened her eyes and looked at Finn through her very sleepy eyes. "Hey babe, I'm really tired the sex last night has completely made me exhausted." Finn smirked "I know baby, I was worn out to but please I got a very special day planned for us and I'm not going to have you lay around in bed all day. So get your cute little butt up and hop in the shower before I pick you up and put you in the shower myself with the cold water on to wake you up."

"All right dad" Rachel moaned angrily as she pulls the covers off her, not caring that she's naked, she sits up sleepily rubbing her eyes and she sleepily gets out of the bed and walks over to the bathroom closing the door. Finn chuckled to himself and sat on the bed and pulled out a small black box and smiled at the door hearing Rachel singing in the shower.

Finn put the box into his back pocket and put on his socks and shoes and gathered up their tickets for the tour and they were going to get breakfast down at the hotel restaurant before it was time to head out. As soon as Rachel got into the shower, she stated to feel more awake and she started to sing to herself in the shower. Like she has always done since she was little and she was feeling really excited for today's actives, she started to wonder what Finn has gotten in store for her today.

Finn waited for Rachel to come out of the shower, he lay on the bed watching random TV. Rachel finished with the shower and she wrapped a white soft tower around her body and she walks out with a smile on her face when she sees Finn lying down on the bed, happily watching TV.

Finn saw Rachel come out of the bathroom "well are we all awake now and clean, its still early its only 9:22 so lets head downstairs and get some breakfast. Then I don't know maybe come up here and relax, we got a few hours until we have to go catch the tour bus." "I'm awake now and clean" Rachel said as she rolls her eyes because she wishes that she was still in bed right now "ok, well go and get some breakfast but let me get dressed first. It'll be a bit weird if I went to get breakfast in just a towel."

Finn laughed "you would be the center of attention if that happens, so yeah go ahead and get dressed. I'm just relaxing and waiting for you no rush babe, we got plenty of time."

"I think you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me," Rachel said as she winks at him before grabbing a red bra and underwear. Her read heels and her red flowy summer dress and she walks back into the bathroom so she can dry her hair, brush her teeth and get dressed. Finn laughed "yeah but you like when I have my hands on you."

"Yeah, but we'll be in public Finn, we don't really want to cause a scene do we?" Rachel said loudly so Finn could hear her threw the door. Finn laughed "no that would be bad I wouldn't want to have to call up my mom from Paris saying I'm in jail for having sex in public." "That's right and Kurt and all of our friends wouldn't let us hear the end of it." Rachel said as she finishes putting her red bra, underwear and red dress and red heels." Rachel stated to brush her hair and teeth after drying her hair and after she finished doing them, she started to do her make up.

Finn smiled and chuckled "yeah could you see it now Finchel caught making out in Paris, that would be the talk of the school ugh." Finn walks up to Rachel and watches her put on her makeup and kisses her cheek "are you almost ready babe, you look amazing you don't need to play dress up all morning, I'm hungry."

Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes as she imagines everybody talking about her and Finn being caught making out in Paris. Rachel finished putting her lipstick on when she felt Finn's body next to her and his lips on her cheek. "I'm ready now and I want to make myself look good so I can make all the men jealous that you have me and they don't." Finn smirked and held her close to his chest "you are mine and if anybody tries to take you away from me they will have to pry you from my cold dead hands." Finn kissed her cheek and walked to the door and opened it for her "now, shall we?"

Rachel smiled and snuggled into Finn when he held her close to his chest "and you are mine as well Finn, if anyone tried to take you away from me I would die and they would have to pry you away from my cold dead hands as well." Rachel blushed bright red when Finn kissed her on the cheek "we shall" she said as soon as Finn opened the door for her.

Finn smiled "so true" he wrapped his arm around her lower waist and they walked together to the lobby restaurant for breakfast they got a table for two and waited for a waiter to come over. "Bonjour what can I start you off to drink with?" "I'll take some orange juice please." "For you m'lady?" Rachel had a smiled on her face as Finn wrapped his arm around her waist when they walked into the lobby restaurant, Rachel sits down at the table and she looked around at how posh the restaurant looks.

"I'll have some orange juice as well." The waiter smiled and wrote down their drink orders "ok two orange juice I'll be right back with those and I'll give you some time to look over the menu's."

"Ok, thank you" Rachel said as she smiles at the waiter as he walks away and then she looks at the menu to see what she fancies on having for breakfast. ." Finn smiled at Rachel and skimmed threw his menu "so what you going to get sweetie, I'm getting the eggs Benedict meal."

"I was thinking of having the eggs Benedict meal as well but I've just seen this lovely berry omelet thing and it sounds tasty." Finn smiled "Mmm that sounds good to well whatever you want to get babe its up to you." the waiter walked back over with their juices "so did you guys deiced on what you would like to eat?" Finn smiled "yes I'll take the eggs Benedict meal" he wrote it down "ok and for you?"

"Yeah" Rachel said as she looks at the menu, still wondering what to get and she was still wondering when the waiter arrived with their orange juice "um, I think I'll have the berry omelet." The waiter smiled and wrote down her order "ok it will be ready shortly." Finn smiled at Rachel "I so cant wait for the tour today."

Rachel smiled back at Finn as well "me to, I'm so excited and I can't wait to go to the Eiffel Tower. This is going to be the best day of my life." She takes a sip of her orange juice. Finn smiled "yes it will babe and I will make sure of It." the waiter came with their meals "here ya go guys, enjoy." "Thank you" Rachel started to wonder if Finn had something more planned for the tour but ignored it when the waiter arrived with their food. "Thanks" she said before digging into the berry omelet.

Finn finished his food and put his plate on the side of the table and waited for Rachel to finish her's. "So we still have time to kill so we can head back up to the room for a bit and relax our food and cuddle or other stuff." Rachel was still eating when Finn finished his breakfast and then she finished and she felt so full. "I like the sound of that, I feel so full after that wonderful berry omelet.

Finn smiled "yeah I'm full to we can go relax for a while then we got to get going." Finn paid the bill and they headed back up to their room. "Ok" Rachel, said with a smile as she stands up from her chair as soon as Finn paid the bill and then she followed Finn back to their room.

Finn stretched and lay down on the bed flurrying the pillows, he took out his phone and put some music on and he waited for Rachel to come over and join him. Rachel stretched as soon as she got into the room and she walked over to the bed and snuggled up to Finn, sighing happily. "This trip is the best trip ever." Finn smiled "yes its going to get better today, we got an hour to kill so why don't we take that hour very seriously." He grabbed her and rolled her on top of him, placing both of her hands on his chest and looking into her eyes "hi there."

Rachel wonders what he means by its going to be her better today but all that wondering disappears when Finn suddley grabs her and rolls over so she is on top of him and her hands are on his chest. She looks back into his eyes and it feels like the first time she met him and fell in love with him "hi there." Finn smiled and kissed her "so why don't we work out this hour shall we" as Finn started to kiss her neck and run his hands over her chest.

Finn smiled "Ok then I want you to be in charge babe, do whatever you want to me." Rachel was surprised that Finn was letting her take over him, "how about we do a little bit of role-play?" Finn smirked "oh, I like that what did you have in mind?" "Um, how about doctor/nurse and patient" Rachel said with a grin on her face.

Finn smiled "oh, ok then Nurse Berry I think I need a check up" he smirked and smiles at her. "I think you do as well, you are late for your check up, lets check your heartbeat" Rachel smiles at Finn. Finn smiled "ok go for it Nurse Berry, I bet its beating hard just for you." Rachel rests her two fingers on Finn's neck where you can get a pulse and she could feel it under her fingers.

Finn moaned when Rachel placed her fingers on his neck feeling for his pulse, he loved the feel of her silky fingers on his neck and he smiled up at her "so nurse how is it, how fast is it beating for you?" he smirked and winked at Rachel.

Rachel keeps her fingers on Finn's neck to keep feeling his pulse, "its fast but I think it should be a bit more faster, but never fear I have the solution to make this all better." Rachel said with a smirk on her face. "Oh what may that be Nurse Berry?"

"This" Rachel said before taking her fingers away from his neck and replaces them with her mouth as she starts to suck and kiss on his pulse point. Finn moaned out Rachel's name "Mmm I like that Rach, oops I mean Nurse Berry, I know you felt my pulse, how about listening to my heartbeat now, I know you don't have anything to, so lay your hands on me or your ear." Finn smirks and kisses her hard.

"That's right, its Nurse Berry to you" Rachel said when Finn called her Rachel instead of Nurse Berry and she kissed him back hard when Finn kissed her hard. Rachel pulls away and her lips look completely red and puffy "I'll listen to your heartbeat now" Rachel rests her head on Finn's chest and can hear his heart beating like crazy "wow, your heartbeat is crazy."

Finn smirked "its beating crazy for you my love, you're the best nurse ever and I feel a lot better. Now lets Finnish this check up we got to get going soon, so why don't you Finnish up with your last check up I think my dick needs some looking at?" Finn smirked and started to kiss her again and teased her neck with his fingers.

"I know and I am and we should finish quickly and by the look of the bulge in your pants, your dick needs special attention." Rachel moaned quietly into Finn's mouth when he kisses her again and she groaned when she feels his fingers on her neck and while she is kissing him, she undoes his pants and starts to pull them down.

Finn smiles "yes Nurse Berry it needs medical attention stat!" "Well lets give it the treatment it needs" Rachel says with a smirk as she pulls his pants off along with his boxers and she takes his dick into her mouth. Finn gripped the bed sheets when he felt Rachel put him into her mouth "oh god Nurse Berry you're making me feel much, much better!"

Rachel smirked when Finn gripped the bed sheets and she started to play with the head of his dick with her tongue before she starts to suck it very slowly. Rachel pulls her mouth off his dick with a pop and she looks up at Finn with a smirk on her face and she shakes her head "no, you cant, you need a bit more treatment." Rachel starts to play with the tip with her tongue again.

Finn moaned and groaned "Ok Nurse Berry I'm sorry I asked." Finn was so close he could feel it "I'm so close Nurse Berry, it feels so amazing." Rachel was dancing happily in her mind when Finn was moaning and groaning and then she stopped teasing the tip of his dick and she starts to suck him like a madman.

Finn moaned out in pure bliss "oh Nurse Berry please, it feels so good I cant hold it in." Finn gripped the sheets and felt his toes curl and he came spilling all his juices into Rachel's mouth hoping she can lap it all up. Rachel kept sucking Finn like a madman when he moaned and gripped the sheets. Rachel was just able to say to him that he can cum now but it was too late, she felt his cum hit the back of her throat and then she swallowed it all.

Finn sighed and lay back on the bed "well Nurse Berry, I think you should check my pulse one more time you wore me out there, am I ok?" Finn asked with lust and worry in his voice.

Rachel had a smirk on her face as she lifts her head and she puts her fingers on Finn's pulse point on his neck and it was slowly going back to normal. "You're not ok" she said with lust in her eyes "you're perfect" she leans down and gently kisses him on the lips. Finn smiled at her "Aww thank you Nurse Berry I'm a happy patient." Finn kissed her slow and lustful with a bit of tongue. "We got to get going love, so lets get dressed and head out.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel kissed Finn slow and lustful back and as soon as she felt him use his tongue, she started to use her tongue as well. Rachel whimpered sadly when he pulled away "ok" she gets off the bed and looks into the mirror to see if she still looking all right in her dress and she looked fine.

Finn got up off the bed and put on his boxers, pants and shirt and looked in the mirror and when Rachel wasn't looking he snuck back the black box into his pocket. Finn was glad that Rachel didn't notice it on the floor. Finn then combed his hair and put some cologne on and grabbed his wallet with the tickets and the keys to the hotel room.

Finn looked at Rachel "ok babe, you ready to go we got twenty minuets to get downstairs the bus will be here soon." Rachel was looking threw her bag to see if she has everything when Finn slipped the black box into his pocket so she didn't see a thing but she was excited for the trip they're going on. "Yup, I'm ready."

Rachel said as she grabs her bag and looks at Finn "ready to go?" Finn smiled and opened the door for her "Ok, let's go then." Finn took her hand and they headed down to the elevator and headed to the lobby and headed outside and waited for the bus. Rachel smiled at Finn when he opened the door for her and she gently started to stroke the back of his hand with her thumb. Rachel was just like a little kid at Christmas when she and Finn were waiting for the bus.

The bus pulled up and the driver came out "Bonjour everybody, welcome to Paris Tours if you show me your tickets you can head on the bus and find yourself a seat. We will be leaving shortly for our tour, first we will be going to do some history viewing down some old town streets then stop for lunch. Then we will be going to the Eiffel Tower for our final stop and spend some time there for viewing and any other activities you would like to do."

Rachel snuggled up to Finn as they waited for the bus and as soon as the bus arrived and the driver got out and explained what they would be doing, she started to feel so excited for the tour. Rachel was more excited for the Eiffel Tower because she could still remember the dream she had last night. Finn and her in front of the Eiffel Tower and he is on one knee.

"Come on Finn, lets go." Finn smiled and got in line for the bus when it was their turn Finn gave the tickets to the man and he smiled at them "Thank you go ahead and find a seat and buckle in and we will be leaving very soon." "Thank you" Finn said and helped Rachel onto the bus and he let Rachel have the window seat and he sat next to her and buckled in and they waited for the other passengers to find their seats.

Rachel stayed snuggled into Finn as they waited for their turn in line and when their turn came, she smiled at the man before getting onto the bus and looks for a seat. Rachel gently kisses Finn on the cheek when he finds two seats and he lets her have the window seat. Rachel rests her head on his shoulder as they wait for everyone to find their seats.

Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head "this trip is going to be so fun its going to be a day that you're going to have stored in your brain and heart forever." Everybody else piled onto the bus and got into their seats. "Ok everyone is here grand, off we go." The bus driver got into the driver's seat and headed out and took the Mic and started talking about the history of Paris.

"Our first stop is Place de la Concorde, so if you look out your windows you can see the pretty buildings and everything." Rachel smiled when Finn kissed her on the top of her head "yup I think I'll definitely going to remember this trip for the rest of my life." Rachel said with her head still on Finn's shoulder and she listened to the driver tell her, Finn and everyone on the bus the history of Paris. Rachel lifted her head when the driver told everyone that their next stop is Place de la Concorde and she looked out the window and was in shock at how pretty the buildings are.

Finn smiled and looked at the buildings their next stop was for lunch and they stopped at a place called Pur. The bus pulled over to the parking lot "ok ladies and gents we got an hour and half so enjoy your meals and remember to be back on the bus when its time to leave. I'll be doing a head count so we don't forget anybody ok?" Finn smiled and they headed inside the restaurant and got a table for two. "Bonjour welcome to Pur, what can I start you off to drink with today?" "I'll take some sweet tea please", Finn said.

Rachel felt so happy as she looked at the buildings and she also felt happy because she was with the boy of her dreams and she wouldn't swap him for anyone else. Rachel followed Finn off the bus as soon as the bus stopped and when they walked into the restaurant, which was called Pur, she followed Finn to the table and sat down "I'll have some sweet tea as well."

"Ok that's two tea's I'll be back with those shortly and give you some time to look over your menu's." The waiter walked away and Finn looked at Rachel and smiled "This place is very nice I'm so happy to be here with you." Rachel looked around her and she was amazed at how beautiful the restaurant looked, she looks back at Finn and smiled back. "It is and I'm so happy to be with you here as well Finn, I love you so, so much." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

Finn saw the tears "Aww Rach, don't cry I love you always and forever you know that." The waiter brought their drinks "here ya go guys, have you deiced on what you would like to order?" Rachel wiped her tears and smiled at Finn "I know its just, I keep thinking all the time what if Glee Club never happened and I never met you, what would my life be like now?"

Finn nodded "yeah I wonder that to I probably never talked to you, and Kurt would never be my brother or anything wow. Oh sorry sir yes we are ready, what would you like to get babe?" "Yeah I probably would still be the girl singing on the internet getting laughed at by all the cheerios and I feel bad for saying this but you would be bringing up Pucks baby with Quinn and you might be in a horrible marriage." Rachel said shivering at the thought and she jumps when she sees the waiter standing next to her. "Um, gosh I don't know everything looks so good, what do you recommend?"

Finn smiled "I'll take the taco salad please." "You know what, I'll have a salad and some tomato soup" Rachel said as she smiles at Finn and the waiter. The waiter smiled "ok I'll write those down and they will be our shortly" "thank you." Finn looked at Rachel "yeah, as you were saying now about Glee Club never happening I don't know what would happen with me. Your right I'd be with Quinn still maybe and then I would still find out that Beth wasn't mine and I would never apologized to Puck or anything" Finn sighed "wow."

"But we should be glad that Glee Club did happened and it brought you and me together and we have our whole life ahead of us and who knows, one day I could be on a Broadway stage and you and our daughter or son could be watching me." Rachel said with a huge smile on her face as she puts her hand on the table and gently takes Finn's hand into hers.

Finn smiled and picked up her hand and kissed it "I want to see that happened to and I want to work in my own music store or maybe be in a band playing drums." The waiter came with their meals "here ya go guys, enjoy." "Thank you" Rachel blushed when Finn picked up her hand and kissed it "I can see you working in your own music store and you'll have thousands of customers every day when they hear that you are married to the star of the Broadway stage." Rachel said with a smile on her face and then she could feel her stomach grumble when the food arrived. "Thank you" she looked at her salad and tomato soup and is looking forward to eating it.

Finn smiled "thanks babe yeah I could see it to, I'm going to try for that down the road." Finn dug into his taco salad "we got to hurry up though its almost time to get back on the bus, so yeah." "I want to be there for the opening day of your story, if I'm on a Broadway show at the time, I'll make sure that I'm at the opening of your store." Rachel dug into her salad and into her soup. "Yeah, we do, we don't want to be left behind."

Finn chucked "well of course your going to be their babe, yeah I don't want to be left behind either." Finn finished his salad and left his drink and he put some money on the table and he waited for Rachel to be done. Rachel smiled at Finn before finishing her soup and salad then finishing her drink "come on, lets go we don't want to be left behind."

Finn smiled "ok lets head out." Finn helped Rachel up from the table and they headed back outside and hopped onto the bus, the driver looked around and did a head count. "Ok everyone is here grand, good lets head out our next stop is the heartbeat of Paris as I say" he laughs "the Eiffel Tower." The driver started up the bus and headed towards the Eiffel Tower.

Rachel let Finn help her up and then she followed him to the bus and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling so full after such an amazing meal. As soon as she heard that they were going to the Eiffel Tower she quickly took her head off Finn's shoulder and looked out the window in wonder.

They arrived at the tower and parked in the bus parking lot "ok ladies and gents we got two hours here so enjoy, explore and do whatever your hearts desire have a fun time and remember to meet back here at the bus when the time is up. We will be heading back to the hotel then as this is our last stop for the tour." Finn smiled he had plenty of time to do what he wanted to do today.

Rachel could see the Eiffel Tower and she felt so happy to be there at last, she looked at Finn as soon as the bus stopped and she gently took his hand into hers and she gently squeezed it. Rachel felt so happy to be in the city of love and she was so happy to be there with the man she loves. "Come on lets go, I want to see the Tower up close."

Finn smiled and they walked around the grounds of the tower seeing all the sights and all, Finn saw the lifts going up to the top it was to crowed up there to do his special plan. Finn just wanted to go up there and show Rachel the view and get a photo of them and back down to do the deed. "Rachel come on lets go to the top and see the view and take a photo together."

Finn grabbed her hand and they ran to the lifts and stood in line and waited for their turn to get on one to go to the top of the tower. Rachel looked around as she and Finn walked around and she was in shock that she was actually next to the Eiffel Tower. Rachel looked at Finn when he said that they should go up to the top and take a photo together. "Ok lets go" Rachel said as she lets Finn take her hand and she runs with him to the lifts and she snuggled into him as they waited to get into a lift.

It was their turn next, they headed inside the lift and a few other tourist from the bus and the bellhop hit the up button and they headed up to the way top of the tower. Once at the top the bellhop opened the door for them and everybody piled out Finn walked with Rachel close by his side to the edge, Finn let out a breath "whoa, that is one hell of a view."

Rachel felt squashed in the lift as she, Finn and a few tourists went up in the lift but she was so happy to be by Finn's side and she was in shock at the view. As she, Finn and the tourists walked out of the lift and she walked to the edge. "Oh my god, Paris looks so beautiful from up here." Finn nodded his head "yes it does but not as beautiful as you look up here with me." Finn wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in for a kiss.

Rachel was so lost in the view that she didn't feel Finn wrap his arm around her waist until the last second when she could feel him lean into her for a kiss and then she leans in for a kiss as well. Finn smiled "lets get a photo" Finn saw a lady that was English and asked her if she would take a photo of them together standing by the rail with the view behind them. The lady said ok and Finn handed her his iPhone and he wrapped his arm around Rachel's lower back and smiled for the camera.

"1,2,3, say Bonjour." She took the photo and did a few more and handed the phone back to Finn "Thank you." "Yeah we should' Rachel said as she snuggled into Finn when he wrapped his arm around her back and she smiled in every picture that the lady took of her and Finn. Rachel looked at all the pictures that the lady took and her and Finn look so happy in every single picture.

Finn smiled and posted the photo's on his Facebook and tagged Kurt, his mom, Mr. Schue and Puck and mostly the whole glee club with the comment. "Loving both the views of my girl and the breathtaking view of Paris behind me." it was getting almost time to leave so Finn said to himself now or never. "Ok Rach we got to get down on the ground we only got a little bit before we leave and there is a few more things I want to do down there."

Finn led her to the lifts and once again they waited in line and it was their turn and all the way down Finn's heart was beating so fast he was sure Rachel could hear it as she was squished up against his chest all the way down to the ground. Once back on the ground and in front of the tower Finn led Rachel to the middle of the park and looked at her and took her hands into his.

Rachel I got something I want to do to you "Finn took her hand into his and placed her other hand on his chest where his heart is "you feel that babe, I'm so nervous right now I think I need another check up from Nurse Berry but that's later. Now this is going to be the most amazing thing I will do for you." Finn reached into his back pocket and a small crowd was watching them and they smiled knowing what was going on.

Finn pulled out the small black box and got down onto one knee "Rachel Barbara Berry the first time I saw you in Glee Club you scared me that day and I checked under the bed for you. Now I like you on my bed and in my life and I want you in it until my time on this earth is done. So will you make me a very happy man and become Ms. Hudson?" Finn opened the box to revel a beautiful diamond ring, Finn smiled up at Rachel waiting for an answer.

Rachel turned around and looked at the view as Finn posted the picture on Facebook and she took in the view and didn't ever want to leave. Rachel looked at Finn with confusion when he said that there were a few things he wants to do when they get to the bottom. Rachel felt Finn's heartbeat was going crazy as she was squished against him.

Rachel looked at him with confusion when Finn took her to the middle of the park and took both of her hands into his and laid one on his chest she could feel Finn's heartbeat under her hand when he rested her hand on his chest. She had no idea what was going on until she looked around and saw a crowd surrounding them. When she looked back at Finn he was on one knee and she puts her hands over her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. Rachel listened to the speech and she couldn't believe that Finn was actually proposing to her.

Rachel looked at the ring when Finn opened the box and it was breathtaking "I, I will marry you Finn Hudson" Rachel said with tears falling down her face. Finn smiled and picked her up and spun her around and brought her back down on the ground and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hard with lots of tenderness. Everybody around them clapped and whooped the bus driver honked the horn.

"Oh snap we got to go, come on Rach!" Finn picked her up and ran to the bus before it could drive away. Finn laughed and the bus driver smirked at him and Finn put Rachel down and they got on the bus and found their seats and headed back to the hotel where Finn was going to show Rachel how much he loves her for saying yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel giggled when the bus driver smirked at them and then as soon as Finn placed her on the floor, she gently kissed him on the lips before getting onto the bus and finding their seats. On the way back to the hotel Rachel couldn't stop looking at the ring and she had to keep pinching herself because she still couldn't believe that this was real. Rachel is going to get married to Finn Hudson, "so who knew that you were proposing to me?"

Finn smiled "no sweetie, I was the only one in it. Well maybe my mom knew and your dads I had to get their permission so yeah." "I had a feeling that Carole knew about this and it explains why my dads were acting weird the few days before the trip." Rachel said as she smiled. Finn smiled and kissed her "yup it was so hard to keep it from you to, same with Kurt it's amazing he didn't let the cat out of the bag."

Finn laughs "they pull into the hotel parking lot and Finn helps Rachel off the bus and they headed into the hallway where their room is, Finn unlocks the door but stops Rachel from entering. Finn picks her up and carries her to the bed "ok Ms. Hudson I think its time for me to show you how I feel about you saying yes to me and Nurse Berry who's name is now Nurse Hudson needs a check up. So how about Dr. Hudson takes care of you?"

Rachel smiled back at Finn and kissed him back "I bet it was and I'm actually suripized as well that Kurt was able to keep it a secret. Rachel giggles as the bus pulled into the car park of the hotel and she followed Finn off the bus and to their room. Rachel looked at him with confusion when Finn stopped her entering and gasped and giggled loudly when Finn suddley picked her up and put her on the bed.

Rachel looked up at him when he said that it's time for him to show her how he feels about her saying yes to him and that she needs a check up. "Oh god yes, yes Nurse Hudson needs a check up badly and she needs it from her favorite doctor, Doctor Hudson." Finn smiled and removed his shirt and pants and boxers leaving him in his socks and he ran to the bathroom and washed his hands and came out "don't touch me I'm stile." Finn laughed and came over to the bed "now Ms. Hudson I need you to strip this check up requires you to be naked."

Rachel gently bit her lip as she watched Finn take off his shirt, pants and boxers and when he came out she was so tempted to touch him and kiss him until both of them couldn't breathe but she giggled when he said that he was stile. "With pleasure Doctor Hudson" she said as she got off the bed and she starts to slowly strip her red dress, red bra and red underwear." Rachel slips off her heels before sitting down on the bed again, completely naked.

Finn smiled "good girl, now first off I'm going to check your vitals and all so just lay back and relax for me ok?" Finn came over to Rachel on the bed and sat next to her and he put two fingers on Rachel's neck feeling for her pulse, it was a little jumpy and Finn smiled. "Well Ms. Hudson your pulse is a little jumpy I wonder why, we can fix that though to make it nice and strong." Finn came down and took a nipple into his mouth while keeping his fingers on her neck feeling her pulse beat under his fingertips.

Rachel lay back on the bed and relaxed as soon as Finn said to lie back and relax. As soon as she felt his fingers on her neck, she could feel her heart jump and she was still feeling really happy and excited that she is engaged to Finn and that he is about to rock her world. Rachel gasped loudly and arched her back when she felt his mouth around her nipple and her heartbeat was beating faster and faster."

Finn smiled "ok now I'll listen to your heartbeat Ms. Hudson so just relax." Finn leaned his head down on Rachel's chest and lay his ear where her heart would be and listened to Rachel's heartbeat while he snuck his other hand to her breast and rubbed his hand over it making her heartbeat beat faster he smiled and kissed her chest. "Well Ms. Hudson I think I need to send you into surgery." Finn smirked and moved his head up from her chest and teased each nipple with his tongue and licked all the way down till he reached her core and he stuck his tongue inside her and licked her nub.

Rachel tried to relax while Finn was listening to her heartbeat but she felt his hands rub over her breast and it made her heart go even faster. Rachel looked at Finn when he kissed her chest and said that she needs to have surgery. "O, ok" she moaned as she arched her back when he teased her nipples with his tongue and then she gasped loudly and gripped's Finn's hair, pushing him closely to her as he stuck his tongue into her core and licked her nub.

Finn kept lapping up at her and he took his thumb and rubbed her nub to make her squirm. Rachel groaned and was panting as Finn keeps lapping her up and then she gasped loudly and started to squirm like crazy as she felt his thumb over her nub as he starts to rub it. "O, oh my god Finn, I'm, I'm going to, god." Rachel says squirming around the bed like a mad man.

Finn smirked and kept doing what he was doing. "Finn I'm, I'm going to cum, oh god." Rachel said, gripping Finn's hair real tight and she starts to grind her hips against his mouth as she squirms like crazy around the bed. Finn kept licking her like an ice cream cone and lapped up all of her juices. Rachel screams loudly as she cums when Finn keeps licking her like an ice cream cone.

Finn smirked and moved away from her "ok now Ms. Hudson, I want you to relax and breath in and out gently I'm going to check your vitals one more time and that will be the end of your check up." Finn ran his fingers all the way up to Rachel's neck and stopped them on her pulse point timing her pulse then lying down his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

Finn sighed "your all done and healthy Ms. Hudson." Finn rolled over onto his back his member hard as a rock "why don't you take over now, I miss my nurse and by the looks of it I need some surgery also." Rachel was coming down from her high when Finn ran his fingers up to her neck and she was breathing in and out gently as he tried to calm her heart down after such an amazing check up.

Rachel sat up into her elbows when Finn rolled over and she could see in the corner of her eye when his member was rock hard "with pleasure Doctor and you do, you need major surgery." Rachel said with lot of lust in her eye ad she goes straight down and gently kisses the tip as she reaches up and puts her fingers onto Finn's neck on his pulse point.

Rachel started to suck his member like crazy as she continues to feel his pulse under her fingers, which are were still on his neck. Finn just moaned out her name "oh god yes Nurse Hudson that feels better, I'm feeling a lot better this treatment is amazing!" Rachel looked at him with her eyes while his member is still in her mouth and lust is burning in them and then she continued to suck his member like crazy."

Finn moaned and he gripped the sheets and he felt his toes curl and he came hard, hoping Rachel could swallow every last drop." Rachel felt Finn cum really hard because she felt it hit the back of her throat and then she swallowed every drop of his cum. Finn lay back and smiled "you did it again Nurse Hudson, I feel 100% better."

"I'm glad that I've made you better and you made me feel a lot better as well" Rachel said with a smile on her face. Finn smiled "you always make me feel better, now come here and cuddle with me for a little bit, I want to feel you in my arms." Finn patted his chest and had Rachel come lay her head on him. "Ok Mr. Hudson" Rachel said as she crawl's up to Finn and she sighs happily as she rests her head on his chest and she listens to his heartbeat as she feels his arms wrap around her. Rachel always felt so safe and happy everytime she was in Finn's arms.

Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around her body feeling the warmth and he could feel Rachel all around him "you feel amazing babe, I'm so glad to have you in my life and now you are mine forever. I'm sad its almost out time up in Paris so tomorrow I hear its going to be very warm so I was thinking of hitting one of the beaches and going swimming and spending the day at the beach how's that sound?"

Rachel snuggled into him when he wrapped his arms around her "that sounds amazing baby, I would love to spend the day at the beach and I'm so glad that I am with you. I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life." Rachel sighs deeply when Finn said that he is sad that it's almost time to leave Paris. "I know, I wish we were in Paris for a bit more longer."

Finn smiled "same here baby, yeah ok that sounds like a plan we can do that tomorrow for now I'm hungry so why don't we take a shower and go out for dinner how's that sound?"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm hungry as well but I'm surprised that you didn't fill me up" Rachel said with lust in her voice and she said it with a wink." "I like the sound of that." Finn laughed "you're a hoot Rachel." Finn helped her off the bed and wiggled his finger to follow him into the bathroom. "I know I am" Rachel says as she shrugs her shoulder's but giggles. She lets Finn help her off the bed and she follows him to the bathroom swaying her hips.

Finn smiles and walks into the bathroom staring the shower and waiting for it to warm up, wrapping his arms around Rachel and kissing her. Rachel follows Finn into the bathroom and she wraps her arms around Finn's neck when he wraps his arms around her and she starts to kiss him back.

The water was warm enough so Finn helped Rachel into the shower and grabbed her shampoo "would you like me to wash your hair?" Rachel smiled at Finn as he helped her into the shower "yes please" she said with a smile on her face. Finn smiled and squirted some shampoo into his hand and lathered it up into his hand and started to massage it into Rachel's hair getting it all into her hair. "Ok love go ahead and rinse."

Rachel moaned quietly as Finn started to massage the shampoo into her hair and it felt great. "Ok baby" she said as she went under the water and started to rinse her hair as soon as Finn told her to. Finn grabbed his shampoo and got down on his knees in the shower "care to do mine love?" Finn handed Rachel the shampoo bottle.

"With pleasure darling" Rachel said as she slowly took off her engagement ring and places it next to the sink so she doesn't loose it and then squirts some shampoo into her hand lathered it into her hands and started to massage it into his hair. Finn smiled and closed his eyes when he felt Rachel's soft hands massaging his scalp.

Rachel continued to massage Finn's scalp and she loved the feeling of his hair under her fingers. Finn sighed and shifted a bit "almost done their babe my knees are starting to hurt." Rachel was zoned out by the feeling of Finn's hair in her fingers until she felt Finn shift a bit "oh, oh yeah I'm done." Finn chuckled and got up and went under the spray and rinsed his hair when he was done he grabbed the loofah and put some of Rachel's bodywash onto it and started to wash her.

"Your hair is so soft Finn that I must have zoned out" Rachel said with a giggle. When Finn got up and went under the water to rinse his hair, she moans quietly as she felt Finn start to wash her with her loofah. Finn smiled "its ok, yours is soft to love." Finn washed all over her body teasing her sensitive spots. "Go ahead and rinse love" Finn grabbed his soap and rinsed out the loofah and put some of his on it and let Rachel wash him next.

Rachel moaned when she felt Finn washes all over her body and she could feel him touching her sensitive spots. Rachel rinses her body as soon as Finn said to rinse and she took the loofah from him when Finn put some of his soap on it and she starts to wash him. Finn sighed when he felt Rachel washing him. Rachel continues to wash Finn and she loves how fit he is. The water was starting to get cold so Finn quickly rinsed and turned off the shower. "Ok babe, come on lets get dressed and all I'm really hungry so lets head out shall we?"

"Ok lets go, I'm completely starving" Rachel said as she smiled at him while standing in the shower. Finn smiled and patted her tummy "ok, well then lets get dressed and all and head out." Rachel giggled when Finn patted her tummy and she steps out of the shower and waits for Finn, she starts to wonder what she could wear.

Finn goes into the closet and pulls out a nice dress shirt and jacket with some slacks and dress shoes and starts getting dressed. He puts on his boxers first and then everything else and he goes into the bathroom and combs his hair and then puts on some aftershave and waits for Rachel to be ready. Finn checks his phone for what restaurant they can go to he picks one out called Huitrerie Regis.

Rachel quickly picks up her engagement ring which is next to the sink and puts it on before she goes to her suitcase and goes threw the dresses she has brought with her on the trip. Rachel couldn't deice on which dress to wear from the white flowy one to the red skintight one. Rachel went with the white flowy one, Finn let out a breath "you look amazing babe, but you know what white dress I cant wait to see you in he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear "your wedding dress."

Rachel smiled "and I can't wait to see you in your tux because you are going to look so handsome." Finn pulled back and looked into her eyes and smiled "yes I know, I can't wait." Finn kissed her "now lets head out love" Finn took her hand and they headed to the door and down to the lobby and headed off to the restaurant.

"I cant wait either" Rachel said as she looks back into Finn's eyes and she kissed him back, she lets him take her hand and she looks around her as they walk to the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant and Finn held the door open for Rachel and they got their table and a waiter came up to them. "Bonjour and good evening welcome to Huitrerie Regis, what can I start you two off to drink with?" "How about you're best bottle of wine please?"

"Yes sir let me get that for you" the waiter went and fetched them their famous bottle of wine "here ya go sir." The waiter poured them both a glass and left the bottle on the table "I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menus "thank you" the waiter smiled and walked away to help another couple at a table.

Finn held up his glass "I'd like to make a toast to you love" Finn smiled "to my loving fiancée who I will love and cherish until my last day on this earth." Rachel smiled and blushed when Finn opened the door for her when they got to the restaurant and she looked around her when they got to their seat. Rachel looked at him, suripized when he asked for the best bottle of wine and she held up her glass as well when Finn did his little speech and tears formed in her eyes at how beautiful the mini speech was. "I would like to make a toast to you, I would have never met you if it wasn't for Glee Club and I promise to love you, cherish you and care for you when you are sick until my last breath."

Finn smiled "yes you will always be my nurse" Finn clinked his glass with her and took a sip of his wine "Mmm this is really good" the waiter came over "ok have you deiced on what you would like?" Finn picked up his menu and looked "yes may I have the prime rib with a salad on the side?" "And you will always be my doctor" Rachel clicks her glass with Finn and she also takes a sip of the wine "wow, this is amazing." She says as she takes another sip "I'll have some tomato soup since I am vegetarian."

Finn smiled "of course I will always be your doctor" the waiter eyes them and writes down their orders "right I'll be back with those shortly, he walks away and Finn laughs "I think we just freaked out our waiter." Rachel tries to hold her laugh in when their waiter eyes them but as soon as he left she couldn't stop laughing. "Yup, he is going to think we're crazy." She said, giggling. Finn laughed "yeah he probably is saying crazy American's and their odd love kinks." Finn poured some more wine into his glass and asked Rachel if she wanted any more."

"You are so right there" Rachel said with a smile on her face as she downs the rest of her wine and she nods at Finn to show that she wants some more wine. Finn smiled and poured some more into her glass, the waiter came with their meals "here ya go guys, enjoy." "Thank you" Finn smiled "Mmm this looks amazing."

Rachel sips her wine as sick as Finn poured some into her glass does and she smiled at the waiter as he did arrived with their meals "it does, doesn't it?" Rachel says as she licks her lips. Finn smiled and cut into his prime rib and put a piece in his mouth "ooh this is so good, I wish you were not veggie but I respect your wishes love. Man the juices in this you would go nuts." Finn slips some of his wine and takes a bite of his salad.

Rachel starts to have her tomato soup and she smiled at Finn "well there is one meat I like and I need to have it every day or I would go nuts." Rachel said with a smirk on her face before having her soup again and she sips some of her wine. Finn chucked "Rach you're a hoot and yes this meat will never go bad you can have it anytime you want its always in stock." After dinner Finn was full "woo I'm ready to sleep for days that hit the spot."

Rachel blushed bright red, not believing that she literally just talked about Finn's member as the only meat she can have. After the tomato soup she is feeling really full "I'm really full as well, I'm going to miss Paris so much." Finn frowned "yeah I'm going to miss Paris to but that don't mean we cant come back again." The waiter brought their check and Finn paid and the waiter took care of it. "Thank you for dining with us, have a good night." "You to, thanks." Finn got up and put out his hand "the night is still young its only 7:30pm would you like to go do something else?"

"That is true" Rachel said as she shrugs her shoulders with a smile on her face, she smiled at the waiter when Finn paid their bill and she took Finn's hand when he puts out his hand. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Finn thought for a moment "well there is a theater right down the road would you like to go see what is playing?" 'Yeah I can't believe the last time I was in a movie theater, I hope there is something good playing."

Finn smiled and they walked hand and hand to the theater once there Finn looked at the movies playing. "Ok this is what they got, what do you want to see he listed off the movies. Fifty shades of Grey, SpongeBob, Jupiter arising or the boy next door." Rachel loves when Finn's hand is in hers because she felt safe when she is around Finn. Rachel looks at the films that are playing and she smiles when she sees Fifty Shades of Grey because she didn't want to admit it but she has read the books and she was really excited for the film. "Let's see Fifty Shades of Grey."

Finn sighed "are you sure babe?" "Yeah, why?" Rachel said looking at Finn with confusion. "I don't know it's just not my type of movie but I'll watch it with you, so come on lets go we don't want to miss it." "If you want to go and watch something else its fine, I don't mind" Rachel said not wanting to force Finn to watch something he doesn't want to watch.

Finn shook his head no "Na its ok babe, I will just pretend the girls are you and the guy is me" he laughed and gets two tickets for them and they head inside the theater and get some seats in the back.

"Um o, ok" Rachel said suripized that Finn was going to imagine that he is Christian and she is Anastasia. The image just popped into her head and it made her feel wet, she follows Finn into the movie theater one he got the tickets and she sat down in the seat when they got to their seats. Finn smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they watched the movie with Finn thinking of the scenes as them together and all.

Rachel snuggled into Finn when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she had to rub her legs together every now and then because she was picturing her and Finn as Christian and Anastasia. Finn had to admit he was starting to like this movie it didn't help him thinking of him and Rachel in the sex scenes he had a terrible hard on right now and he was so uncomfortable.

Rachel was feeling really wet throughout the whole movie and she kept glancing down at Finn's crotch to see that he had a hard on and she knew it was because of the movie and of the sex scenes. Finn smiled at her and kissed her cheek the movie was half way done and Finn just wanted to run out of there and take Rachel back to the hotel and screw her senseless.

Rachel felt like she was going to go mad if Finn doesn't take her right there and then and she looked at Finn when she felt him looking at her. Rachel smiles back gently kisses him back on the cheek before looking back at the movie. The movie was finally over and Finn thought he was going to bust at any moment "come on babe, let's get out of here please."

Rachel was almost feeling like she was insane when the movie finished and she looked at Finn and there was lust burning in her eyes "ok I need you so bad Finn Hudson" she growled. Finn smirked at her "I do to Rachel" Finn waved down a taxi so they could get back to the hotel quicker. Finn gave the address of the hotel to the taxi driver and they headed off to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel got into the taxi as soon as it arrived and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and she was going to go mad if she didn't snog Finn now. "Fuck it" Rachel said before launching herself at him and she started to snog him senseless. Finn was taken aback and started to kiss her but he pulled away. "Rach, babe as much as I want to do this right now we are in a taxi so just hold off a bit longer, we are almost to the hotel.

Rachel moaned into Finn's mouth when he started to kiss her back but she whimpered sadly when he pulled away "o, ok I guess we can wait a bit longer but its going to be hard because I really need you now." Finn giggled "I know, I want you to." The taxi driver cleared his throat "ok you two we are here please get out of my cab before I kick you both out." "Wow, rude" Finn paid the guy and they got out of the cab and the cab sped down the road.

Finn picked up Rachel and carried her all the way to their room and gently tossed her on the bed "now Dr. Hudson is on vacation I just want you Ms. Hudson no nurse or doctor tonight just us how's that?" "meanie" Rachel said when the driver cleared his throat and told them to get out or he'll kick them out. Rachel gets out of the cab and she giggled when Finn picked her up and she squealed loudly when he tossed her onto the bed. "That sounds amazing babe, I want you so bad I can't believe that just by watching a movie we both are really, really horny."

Finn smirked "i know that movie was evil" Finn stripped of his shirt and pants and boxers in a flash and hovered his naked body over Rachel. "You my dear are wearing to much clothing, time for you to get out of them please." "It is an amazing movie though if its doing this to us." Rachel said as she watches Finn strip in front of her and she feels herself get more and more horny when Finn hovered his naked body over her.

"With pleasure Mr. Hudson" she said before ripping off her heels and stripping off her white flowy dress and white bra and panties and she throws them onto the floor. Finn smirked "yeah I agree we should watch it again when it comes on DVD in our own place and maybe not watch the movie." Finn smirked again when Rachel was all in her glory, Finn had her lay on the bed and let the fun began. "Yeah we should but I think as soon as the movie starts we won't be watching it."

Rachel said with a smirk and a wink and she looks up at Finn when he is looking down at her while he is hovering over her "fuck me Finn, please." Finn chucked "your a dirty little girl." Finn smirked and reached down and took a nipple into his mouth and slowly started to enter her core. "I'm your dirty little girl." Rachel said as she groaned loudly and arched her back when she felt Finn take her nipple into his mouth and she gasped loudly and she gripped his hair tightly when she felt him enter her core slowly.

Finn smiled "Yes you are and I'm going to make this last and I want it to be nice and slow." Finn inched his six inch member inside her inch by inch and slowly going back in and out to tease her. Rachel groaned loudly as Finn teased her by slowly entering her and then pulling out and repeating. "Oh my god, just fuck me please stop teasing and just pound into me. I deserved to get pounded like a mad man."

Finn laughed "ok" Finn shoves himself all the way inside Rachel hitting her spot and making her see stars. Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs when Finn suddenly shoved himself into her hitting her spot and she felt like she was in heaven and she didn't want to come back down. Finn smirked knowing the whole hotel probably heard her scream and Finn liked it when she screamed. "Yes babe let me hear you scream my name." Fin latched down onto her neck nipping and sucking at her pulse point feeling it beat against his lips. "Oh my god Finn, move please just pound into me." Rachel screamed and started to grind her hips against his and she moaned very loudly when he latched onto his neck and nipped and sucked her neck, her heart was pounding like crazy. Finn smirked and moaned out her name "my god Rachel you are freaking amazing!" The doctor role play inside Finn screamed at him and he placed two fingers on Rachel's neck feeling her pulse beat against them. "Oh Nurse Hudson your pulse is racing for me. Dr. Hudson is back from vacation and wants to play."

Rachel came screaming as he pounded into her and she has never felt so happy in her life, Rachel moaned loudly when she felt two fingers on her neck and she knew straight away who it was "oh Dr. Hudson, fuck me please Nurse Hudson wants you to play with her so bad!" Finn moaned out "god yes Nurse Hudson, I'm so close." Finn did one more powerful thrust and grunted and came hard and fast inside Rachel filling her with his Essene. Finn sighed and pulled out of her and he rolled over onto his back and he was still had. Finn looked at Rachel and smirked "round two Nurse?"

"I'm so close to" Rachel moaned before feeling Finn fill her up and then she screamed as she came straight after. Rachel was panting heavily when Finn rolled over and she kept thinking that this sex was the best sex she has ever had with Finn. Rachel looked down and saw that he was still hard when she heard Finn ask her for round two and then she looked up and smirked "round two doctor."

Finn smirked at her "well then Nurse Hudson, I'm leaving you in charge so go for it I'm prepped and ready for you." "Yes sir Dr. Hudson" Rachel said with a smirk on her face and then she straddles him and lowers herself straight onto Finn's member. Finn moaned out feeling Rachel go back onto him and feeling her walls pulse all around his member "oh god Nurse Hudson that feels amazing I'm starting to feel amazing inch by inch." Rachel moaned and threw her head back when Finn's member went straight into her and she felt completely amazing. "Well Dr. Hudson you are about to feel even more amazing." Rachel said as she puts two fingers to his neck and then slowly started to ride him.

Finn just moaned out her pet name "oh yeas Nurse Hudson, I love that tell me Nurse how fast is my pulse beating for you right now?" Rachel kept slowly riding him and feeling his pulse at the same time, it was fast but to her it wasn't fast enough. "Its fast but I don't think its fast enough." Finn smirked "well Nurse Hudson your good at that, do your best performance on me and get me back to 100%." Finn reached over and ran both thumbs across her nipples and massage her breast in his large hands.

"Yes Dr. Hudson" Rachel moaned as she arches her back and pushes her chest into his hands as he ran both of his thumbs over her nipples and then she started to ride him like a mad man. "Oh god yes Nurse Hudson you like that done you?" Finn reached up and puts one nipple into his mouth. Rachel moaned when she felt Finn's mouth around her nipple and she starts to go even faster "i, I love it so much Dr. Hudson you always drive me crazy." Finn smirked "good Nurse Hudson I'm glad I can make you crazy, now I'm so close Nurse keep doing what you're doing and make it STAT!" Finn chuckled.

"I'm so close to" Rachel said as she keeps riding him but then she suddenly feels this burst of energy and she starts to ride him like a mad man. Rachel could feel Finn's heartbeat and her heartbeat going mad. Finn smirked and grunted "N,Nurse Hudson I'm so close baby, I can feel it, come for me Nurse Hudson oh please." "I, I"m cumming" Rachel said as she pants heavily as she continues to ride Finn like a mad man "FINN!" Rachel screams at the top of her lungs as she keeps cumming over and over and over again. Finn moans out feeling Rachel cum and shake on him and he comes next filling Rachel up with his juices. Finn looks at Rachel when they are done. "My goodness Nurse Hudson, you are amazing now why don't you finish up here, check me out one more time and I say we hit the night. The night is still young why don't we go out into town and go shopping for the hell of it. I'm so worked up I cant even sleep and I want to walk around and all with you. Ooh I know lets go shopping like I said and get ice cream."

Rachel gasped loudly when she felt Finn fill her up and then she collapsed onto his chest panting really heavily trying hard to get her breath back. "O, ok" Rachel said as she reaches up to his neck and places two fingers on his pulse point and she could feel his heartbeat start to slow down to a normal rhythm. "Its, its going back to normal and I like the idea of that." Finn just smiled "Ah, that's good Nurse Hudson I'm good, I'm glad I'm all normal." Finn puts his fingers on Rachel's neck and feels her pulse to "yours is still racing love calm down for me ok, take easy breaths come on you can do it breathe with me."

Rachel started to breathe in and out slowly so she can calm her heart rate down "you, you must have got me so excited that my heartbeat just started to beat like crazy." Finn felt his pulse rate coming down and he removed his fingers and gently kissed Rachel "yes you got to be careful babe don't want you going into cardiac arrest on me. I'm not a real doctor so yeah, we would need a real doctors if that happened to you and we don't need that." Finn snickered "so come on my sexy nurse lets get cleaned up and head out to the stores and then we will get ice cream like I said.

Rachel moaned quietly when Finn gently kissed her and she felt her heartbeat a bit faster "yeah we do not want that." He would not be my Dr. Hudson" Rachel said with a smiled on her face "ok I cant wait for ice cream." Finn smiled "yeah no we don't want that" Finn helped her off the bed and held her close to his chest. "Gosh Rach I could just hold you for hours you know that, anyway times a wasting so lets get dressed and head out."

Rachel lets Finn help her off the bed and she snuggles into him when he holds her close to him "I love it when you are near to me Finn." Finn smiled "same here babe, I will always be here you know that." Finn headed into his suitcase and got some clean clothes out and got himself dressed and he put his wallet into his back pocket and waited for Rachel to get ready." Rachel just went into her suitcase and got some panties, a bra, a vest top and some shorts and some flat shoes.

Finn smiled "you ready to head out babe?" "So ready to head out with my wonderful and handsome future husband." Rachel said as she looks at her engagement ring with a smile and then she gently kisses Finn. Finn smiles and puts his arm around her waist and they head down to the lobby and flag down a taxi and head to main street to do some random shopping. they got a smaller version of Wal-Mart so Finn takes Rachel there first.

"Hey babe I got some stuff to look at" Finn gives Rachel her card "why don't you go look threw the dress or maybe the swimsuits as we are going to the beach tomorrow and find one you like and I'll meet you over there in a bit ok?" Rachel snuggled into Finn when he wrapped his around her waist and she was looking around when they arrived at the main street stores. Rachel was surprised when Finn handed his card over to her and she had no idea what to do since her dad always brought whatever she wanted for her and then now. Finn trusted her with his money and she was a bit freaked out. "Umm ok?"

Finn giggled "go on I trust you" Finn gave her a kiss and patted her butt to scoot her off towards the women's section. Finn headed over to the area he needed to go he was going to get a special gift for Rachel and he hoped she would like it. Finn grabbed what he needed when he found it and headed over to the gift section he had some bills in his pocket and he paid the lady to wrap the box so Rachel can't see what he was getting. Finn headed over to the woman's section searching for Rachel "Rachel where are you?"

Rachel was still a bit freaked out but she kisses Finn back and she giggles when he pats her butt and she started to go around the woman's section to see what she likes. Rachel picks up some bikinis and a few dresses that are short but she couldn't find a nice flowy one. Finn spots Rachel and heads over to her "hey babe, so did you find some nice stuff?" Rachel gently kisses Finn on the lips when he heads over to her "hey sweetie I did, I got some bikinis, some short dresses and I'm trying to find a flowy dress. I can't believe you are trusting me with your money."

Finn smiled "hey I trust you and we are going to be married soon, so we got to learn to share the money just don't go to crazy on me ok?" Is there anything else you wanted to look at or you ready to head out and pay for your things?" "I'll try" Rachel smiles back at Finn "no nothing that I can think of but all I need to find is a flowy dress and then we can pay." "Well there is other stores if you can't find one here there is a whole strip of shops down the road and the ice cream shop is there to. So why don't we go look and see if we can find a dress shop?"

"Ok lets go" Rachel said as she gently kisses him on the cheek. Finn smiled and they headed to the checkout lanes and got the stuff Rachel picked out and headed out to of the store and walked down the street until they saw a dress shop called Dresses and Things. "Ah here we go babe lets go in here and the ice cream shop is right across the street. So we can go there when we are done." Rachel held the bags of her clothes when they walked down the street and she walked straight into the dress shop "ok."

Finn followed Rachel into the shop and let her lead the way as this wasn't really his type of shop but he did see some nice clothes for his mom so he decide to buy her a dress. Rachel wandered around the shop feeling so happy that she was in her sort of shop and she had a feeling that Carol would love the shop as well and could spend days in it. Rachel found loads of flowy dresses but couldn't deiced which one to get.

"They got a dressing room why don't you try some and model for me?" "Ok" Rachel, said as she quickly walks to the dressing rooms to try them on. Finn gets a chair and sits and waits for Rachel to show him random dresses. Rachel got into her first dress, which was a white flowy dress, and she felt like she was beautiful when she saw herself in the mirror. Rachel then walked out to show the dress off to Finn.

Finn shook his head no "no Rach, only white dress I want to see you in is you're wedding dress no white babe I want bright colors." "Well even though it isn't a wedding dress it's still beautiful." Rachel says as she rolls her eyes at him and then she goes back into the changing room and takes off the white flowy dress to put on the red flowy dress one. Finn smiled "you're beautiful in anything babe you know that, ooh I like that one red looks great on you. I say you get the red one, do you got any blue ones you know blue is my favorite color."

Rachel walks out and slowly spins around to show off her red dress and she blushes when Finn says the color red looks great on her "ok I'll get the read dress and I do have a light blue one, should I try that one on?" Finn nodded "yes I want to see you in the blue one." "Ok" Rachel, said as she goes back into the dressing room and takes off her dress and puts the light blue dress on. Finn smiled "yes that is the one babe get that one I like the red one to. Ok hey lets head out I want ice cream now."

Rachel walked out and spins around to show the light blue dress off and she went back into the dressing room to put her normal clothe back on when Finn said that the light blue dress is the one. Rachel then came out with her normal clothes on with the red and light blue dresses in her arms. Finn smiled "ok lets go pay for these and then head on out." "Ok" Rachel, said with a smile on her face.

Finn paid for Rachel's dresses and got the bags and they headed to the ice cream shop "so what kind of ice cream you want?" "Um I would like chocolate chip mine please," Rachel said with a smile. "Ooh that sounds good make that two" the person smiled and handed Finn and Rachel their cones, Finn paid and they sat down and enjoyed their ice cream. Rachel smiled back at the person as she handed Finn and her their chocolate chip mint ice cream and she started to lick her ice cream as soon as they sat down.

Finn smiled and licked his "mmm this is really good how's yours babe?" "mine is amazing, its so good" Rachel said as she continued to lick her ice cream. Finn smiled and finished up his cone and waited for Rachel to finish hers it was starting to get late so they had to head back to the hotel soon. Rachel saw in the corner of her eye that Finn had finished his ice cream and then she finished hers "come on, let's get back."

Finn smiled and they headed out and fetched a taxi back to the hotel once there Finn unlocked their door and he set down the bags on the table. Finn took out Rachel and his swimsuits and hung them up so they were ready for tomorrow and Finn took the box that he had wrapped and put it behind his back. Rach I wanted to wait to give you this but I'm itching for you to use it so here." Finn handed her the box and sat on the bed waiting for her to open it.

Rachel followed Finn out and got into the taxi with him and when they got to their room she placed her brand new dresses into her suitcase and then she placed her brand new bikinis on the top of her suitcase. So she can choose in the morning which one she is going to wear to the beach. Rachel turned around and looked at Finn when he said that he wanted to wait to give her something but he is itching for her to use it. "Ok" she said looking at him confused as she took the box from Finn and her eyes widen when she opened the box and saw what was inside, a nurse costume with a real stethoscope.

Finn grinned "yup now you can role play like a real nurse, when I can I may get myself a doctor costume and we can both dress up for now I got you this so why don't we test it out or are you to sleepy?" Finn snickers. "I can't wait to see your doctor costume then," Rachel said with a smile. "I don't feel tired anymore so lets get this check up done before we go to bed, what do you think Mr. Hudson?"

Finn smiled "I promise we can get it after the beach tomorrow how's that sound? I think they got a costume shop on the boardwalk and yes Nurse Hudson please put it on and I will get prepped for you." Finn strips off his clothes and lays on the bed waiting for Rachel.


	9. Authors note

Won't be able to update this story for a while guys my conp is down and idk when It will be fixed so I hope u guys stay with me and wait it out


	10. Chapter 10

**i'm back for now everybody i'm not on my comp yet though i'm on my mom's for now she let me type up this chap so idk when chap 11 will be up but i promise i will not make you wait to long ok **

"That sounds amazing babe" Rachel said with a smile on her face "I'll go into the bathroom and put this on and you can get prepared for the best checkup you are ever going to have." Rachel said as she grabs the costume and she goes into the bathroom to put the costume on. Finn smiled and watched her go into the bathroom while he waited for her to come out he gently stroked himself to keep himself happy and hard for nurse Rachel.

Rachel puts the costume on but instead of keeping her bra and panties on she takes them off and then she walks out of the bathroom with the clothes she wore that day in her arms and then she dumps them onto the floor. "So Mr. Hudson i hear you need a checkup?" Finn just stared at Rachel and if his dick could get any harder he just babbled. "Y, yes Nurse Hudson i am in need of a checkup and make it stat your making my heart race with that costume you have on."

Rachel blushed bright red when Finn stared at her and babbled while she was in the costume "well let's listen how fast your heart is beating shall we?" Rachel said as she walks over to him, swaying her hips and then she straddles him and then puts the stethoscope into her ears and she breathes out on the metal part. Finn smiles up at her and just nods his voice just cant work and he squeaks out a small "ok Nurse."

Rachel puts the metal part on the part of his chest where his heart would be and she starts to grind against him so he knows that she isn't wearing any panties. Finn just groans out her pet name "oh Nurse Berry that feels amazing you feel amazing." Rachel could hear Finn's heartbeat beating like crazy though the stethoscope as she grinds against him "well Mr. Hudson it sounds like your heartbeat is beating like crazy."

Finn just grinned and smiled at her "lets make it beat faster eh?" Finn pushes threw the slit in Rachel's costume and entered her core. "We shall" Rachel said as she grins back at Finn and then she moaned while he pushed threw the slit in her costume and entered her, as soon as he entered her she started to ride him slowly. Finn smirked and reached up to the zipper on Rachel's costume and let her breast hang out and he took one into his hand and massaged it and ran his thumb over the nipple while he rode Rachel gently and smoothly.

Finn took his other hand and reached up to Rachel's neck and felt her pulse point with his fingers smiling when he felt how fast it was going against his fingertips. Rachel moaned when Finn took one of her breasts into his hand, massaging it and running his thumb over her nipple so he pushed her breast more into his hand and she started to ride him a bit faster and she started panting heavily when she felt Finn's finger on her pulse point and she could feel her heart beating like crazy.

Finn moaned out Rachel's name when she went faster on him and he gripped the sheets "oh Nurse Berry I bet you can hear my heartbeat beating faster I'm so close and I can feel myself about to reach the peak. Rachel puts her fingers on Finn's neck to feel his heartbeat as she continues to ride him a bit faster and she could feel his heart beating like crazy. "I'm so close as well babe" she moans as she feels the coil inside her get tighter and tighter.

When Finn feels Rachel's fingers on his neck that sends him over the edge and he moans out Rachel's pet name "oh yes Nurse Berry that's it." Finn cums inside Rachel filling up her insides with his essence. Rachel moans loudly as she felt Finn's essence fill her up and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she cums straight after. "Oh god Dr. Hudson" Rachel said before collapsed onto his chest and she passes out.

"Ooff" Finn said when Rachel landed on his chest and he chuckled "Rach" he ran his fingers threw her hair and kissed her in vain to wake her up "come on babe, your kind of squishing me." Rachel is still passed out of how powerful she came but she could feel Finn running his fingers threw her hair and kissing her.

Finn gives up on trying to wake Rachel so he gently rolls her off his chest an gets her out of her nurse costume and he lays it on the floor and he puts the blanket over her and gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean himself and use the toilet. Finn gets back into the bed and lies on his back and watches Rachel sleep for a bit before falling asleep himself.

Rachel moans quietly when she feels Finn gently roll him off his chest and when he took off her nurse costume she continues to sleep. When morning come she is snuggled into him her head on his chest and one of her legs in the middle of his. Finn woke up from the sun peeking in from the windows and he felt Rachel's head on his chest and watches Rachel sleep her head bopping up and down with each breath Finn took. Finn ran his fingers down her cheek and moved some of her hair away from her face in trying to wake her up. The sun was shinning today and today was the day when they would be heading to the beach.

Rachel moaned quietly when she felt Finn's finger run down her cheek and she opened her eyes a little but then closed them again when she saw the sunlight come into the room. Rachel felt so warm next to Finn that she didn't want to wake up. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and snuggled her close to his chest "come on babe i know your warm but just think we are hitting the beach today its going to be warm and nice water and everything."

Rachel groaned loudly as she opened her eyes a little bit more and looked up at Finn "I'm still tired, you really wore me out last night." Finn chuckled "I know the doctor did his stuff eh and now I'm writing you a doctor's note to get up and get dressed and get some food in you and then relax for an hour and go to the beach with me, doctor's orders missy."

Rachel moaned loudly as she rolled her eyes, sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Finn, but on the way back home on the plane you will allow me to sleep and you are not allowed to wake me up or I'll find you a new nurse to take care of you." Finn chuckled "ok I promise as long as you snuggle up to me on the plane, now how about you join me for a shower eh?"

"I promise" Rachel said with a smile on her face "ok let's jump into the shower and then we can go have some fun at the beach." "Good girl" Finn kissed her and he wiggled his butt and scooted off to the bathroom waiting for Rachel to follow him. Rachel kissed Finn back and then watched as he walks into the bathroom wiggling his butt and then she quickly walked after him.

Finn turned on the shower and tested the water and he stepped inside and helped Rachel in and got his body wet and stepped aside and let Rachel get her body wet next while she did that Finn grabbed her shampoo. Rachel lets Finn in first and then she lets Finn help her in and as soon as he was finished getting his body wet, she stands under the water and gets her body wet next.

Finn takes Rachel's shampoo and raked his fingers threw her hair and massaging her scalp. Rachel moans as he ran his fingers threw her hair and massaged her scalp. Finn smiled and let her rinse and he took out his shampoo and handed it to Rachel and bent down to her level so she could do his hair.

Once he finishes running his fingers threw her hair, she stands under the water and rinses all of the shampoo out and then she puts Finn's shampoo onto her hand and once he gets to her level, she starts to run her fingers threw his hair and starts to massage his scalp. Finn closed his eyes and sighed feeling Rachel's fingers going threw his hair and massaging his scalp.

Rachel closed her eyes as she continues to run her fingers threw Finn's hair as she massages his scalp. Finn rinsed his hair and then grabbed the loofah and put some of Rachel's body wash on her and started to wash her body. Rachel lets Finn rinse his hair and then she moaned quietly as he starts to wash her body with her body wash on the loofah.

Finn washed all her body with the loofah making her smell nice and pretty and feeling clean "ok babe go ahead and rinse and you can wash me next." "Ok babe" Rachel said as she rinses her body and then she puts some of Finn's body wash onto the loofah and started to wash Finn. Finn smiled and let Rachel wash him, the water was starting to get cold so Finn rinsed off fast and jumped out of the shower wrapping a towel around him and Rachel.

Rachel has a huge smile on her face as she washes Finn and she shivers slightly when the water started to get cold and she jumps out as soon as he does and she smiles at him when Finn wraps a towel around her. Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "I'll keep you warm, now lets get our stuff together for the beach and head out." "Thanks babe" Rachel said as she smiles at Finn and snuggles into him when he wraps her arms her "ok babe, lets go."

Finn smiled "your welcome" Finn got dressed wearing a white tank top and he put on his swimming trunks and put some sunscreen on his nose and face "babe will you put sunscreen on my back and then I'll do yours." Rachel got dressed wearing a light blue bikini and then puts on a white vest top and white shorts "ok babe" Rachel says as she takes Finn's tank top off and puts some sunscreen on her hands and she starts to rub the sunscreen onto his back.

Finn smiled "thanks babe, ok I'll do yours now go ahead and turn around." "Ok babe" Rachel said as she puts Finn's tank top back on him and then she takes her vest top off before putting some screenscreen on her nose and face and starts to rub it in. Finn smiles and puts some into his hands and rubs it all over her back and down her legs needed it into her skin till its all gone. "Ok babe all done" Finn gets the rest of the stuff they needed towels, the bottle of sunscreen, a beach ball and two noodles and put them all into the duffel bag. Finn put it on his shoulder and opened the door "ok babe lets go the beach is calling our names."

Rachel moaned softly as Finn rubbed the sunscreen into her skin all over her back and legs before putting her vest top back on once he had finished and she puts her white flip flops on "ok babe" lets go and have some fun in the sun before we have to go home." Finn smiled and they headed down to the lobby and decided to take their rental car to the beach, once there it was packed like crazy."

"Whoa no way this is nuts there is way to many people here lets try another one." Finn drove down the road and there was another one but smaller and quiet everybody was mostly at the main one so this one was empty. Finn pulled into the parking lot "well that's more like it looks like it's just us here that is fine with me." Finn headed out of the car and grabbed the bag and started to walk to the beach not paying attention to the sign on the fence "open beach, swim at risk no lifeguard on duty."

Rachel looked out the window as they drove to the beach and she was shocked at how many people were at the beach "well it must be a really lovely day for everyone to come to the beach. Rachel got out of the car when they got to the second beach, which was smaller and quiet. Rachel started to follow Finn but she noticed the sign that was on the fence. "Umm Finn do you think its a good idea to go to a beach that hasn't got a lifeguard?"

Finn stopped and looked at Rachel "Rach its fine i know how to swim what's the worse that could happen?" Finn laid down his towel on the sand and put down the duffel bag and took off his shirt and ran towards the water "last one in is a rotten egg!" "Ok I don't feel safe without a lifeguard though but i trust you." Rachel said as she walks to the beach and lies the towel down before taking off her vest top and shorts to reveal her light blue bikini underneath and then she started to run against Finn. "That'll be you then."

Finn splashes around in the water and playing with a random fish that went by and watches Rachel come in "well glad you joined me." Finn hands her a noodle and fills his up with water and uses it as a water gun and spits water at her. Rachel screams loudly when Finn spits water at her and she starts to fill hers up with water and uses it as a water gun and spits water at Finn.

Finn laughs and hides his face when Rachel squirts at him he fills his back up and tries to get her back. "You are never going to get me back" Rachel said as she continues to keep filling her noodle up and squirting water at Finn while laughing really, really loudly. Finn just laughed and swam over to her "oh really now?" Finn picked her up and threw her into the water making a big splash.

Rachel had a huge smile on her face when Finn swam over to her but then she had a shocked looked on her face when he picked her up and she screamed loudly when Finn threw her into the water. Rachel stood up, wiped her hair from her eyes and glared angrily at Finn "Finn Hudson!"

Finn laughed "that's my name don't ware it out, what you going to do about it hmm?" Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn when he was being silly "how about Nurse Hudson can find you another Nurse to do your checkup?" Finn sighed "oh your not fun." Finn got out of the water and went over to the duffel bag and started to blow up the beach ball. "How about we toss the beach ball around in the water?"

"I know but it made you stop, didn't it?" Rachel said as she smiles at him and she crossed her arms "ok, that sounds like a lot of fun." Rachel said while jumping up and down, still in the water. Finn smiled "yeah I wont splash you anymore i promise." Finn got done blowing up the ball and threw it in the water towards Rachel so she could catch it. Finn walked back into the water and swam next to Rachel.

"Good and Nurse Hudson will be very happy that you said that so she doesn't have to go and pleasure someone else." Rachel caught the ball and smiled at Finn as he swam over to her. Finn smiled and hugged her "your the only nurse for me, now lets play volleyball or something one on one." Finn went on one side of the water and let Rachel serve the ball "let's play horse first person to spell horse loses."

Rachel hugs Finn back "and I always will be." Rachel threw the ball into the air and then she threw it to go towards Finn. Finn dived for it and blocked it "nope your not getting pass me." Finn grabbed the ball and hit towards Rachel." "I will get it pass you" Rachel said with a smile on her face as she jumps up and she catches the ball.

Finn smirks "its neck and neck now babe lets see if you can block this shot." Finn gets the ball and hits it straight for Rachel. Rachel couldn't believe that it was neck and neck and she really wanted to win. "Oh I will babe," Rachel said as she gets ready to catch the ball but the ball hits her in the face. Finn gasps thank goodness it wasn't a hard ball "are you ok babe I'm so sorry I'm just going to say you win, forget it." Finn threw the ball back by the sand "now I'm getting kind of bored i want to do something exiting.

Finn looked around and saw some rocks that were aligned with the water where you could jump into the water. "Ooh now that looks fun, come on babe." Finn swam over to the rocks and stood on top of them "now this is exciting come on babe jump with me."

Rachel quickly places her hands over her nose to make sure that it wasn't broken and it isn't which made her relieved "I'm ok, its not broken like the last time you hit me with your arms." Rachel said while giggling "ok" she said with a smile as she swam over to him and stood on top of the rocks as well "its looks amazing from here, doesn't it?"

Finn sighed at Rachel "yeah and I'm still very sorry I did that to you, but at least its all good now and I love your nose." Finn pokes it with his finger "now come on lets do a few jumps." Finn jumped and did a cannonball making a huge splash in the water he came back up and wooed "oh my god that was a rush, come on babe you do it next, its fine I promise."

Finn climbed back on the rocks and stood next to Rachel watching her jump. Rachel giggled when Finn said he's still sorry for breaking her nose and she smiled at him when he pokes her nose. "I love you and your big floppy arms." Rachel looked at him scared when he said that they should do a few jumps and she nearly screamed when he did a cannonball but then came back up. Rachel takes a deep breath and then she did a cannonball and took a deep breath when she came up "oh my god that was scary!"

Finn went on the highest rock and he didn't see the bunch of seaweed below him in the water he smiled at Rachel and gave thumbs up and did a big leap and landed in the water. Finn went under the water with a big splash and some seaweed got tangled around his legs and he couldn't make it back up to the surface Finn struggled and tried to get untangled from the seaweed but it just wouldn't budge. Finn fought and fought and he felt dizzy and light headed and then there was black.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel sat down on the rock to calm herself down after the jump and she giggled, smiled and gave the thumbs up back to Finn before he jumped. Rachel kept looking at the point in front of the rock he jumped off for him to appear with his handsome smile on his face but it never appeared and she started to worry. "Finn, Finn!" Rachel screamed in panic and then she quickly jumped into the water and started to dive under water to see if she could find him. As soon as she saw his limp body, if Rachel could screen underwater she would be screaming his name.

Rachel saw that his legs were tangled in some seaweed so she quickly got them off his legs and then pulled him to the surface and then started to put him to shore, still panicking and her heart was beating like crazy. Rachel thought she was going to have a heart attack at that very moment the way her heart was beating. Rachel finally pulls him to shore and she starts to shake him "Finn, Finn, this isn't funny, wake up, wake up!" Rachel puts her head on his chest to listen for his heartbeat and when she couldn't hear it she started to cry heavily on him while calling the number for an ambulance that she saw on a sigh at the other beach and trying to do CPR on Finn.

Rachel breathed into his mouth and pushed on his chest "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" and breathed again "come on Finn you cant leave me now, we're endgame" Rachel tried again and she put her ear by Finn's nose and she could hear tiny breaths and she laid her head back on his chest and he had a heartbeat again. Finn took a deep breath and coughed and opened his eyes, he turned to the side and coughed some more getting water out, he laid back on his back and tried to catch is breath. "R, Rachel what happened?"

Rachel quickly ended the call as soon as she saw Finn take a deep breath and started coughing, she was panting heavily when he rolled to his side and coughed up water. "You, you died Finn, you died!" She said while crying. Finn looked up at Rachel and sighed "oh god, what the hell did i do Rach, i'm so sorry come here i'm ok i promise, i'm so sorry." Finn lay back and closed his eyes still trying to catch his breath after learning from Rachel that he almost died and all.

Finn waved his hand at Rachel to snuggle up with him and lay her head on his chest as he ran his fingers threw her hair "Rach, i was so scared i couldn't move and everything went black, what happened to me? I guess you had to play real Nurse Hudson didn't you?" Finn said with a slight chuckle. Rachel laid back and snuggled into Finn when he waved his hand over to her and she rested her head on his chest and was so happy that his heart was beating again. "You, you jumped into the water and your legs must have gotten tangled in the seaweed and you couldn't get free. Yeah I did so you better never do that again because i almost died from a heart attack, my heart was pounding."

Finn just kissed her and sighed "I just want you to listen babe I'm ok now thanks to you and my heart is beating again because of you, you really are my nurse. You always will be lets just hope next time its for play and not like this again i promise never to do something like this again, i don't want you to lose me. Now come on we better head out of here before it gets dark, i really don't want to be near the beach for a good while."

Rachel kissed him back and she listened to what Finn was saying to her "I'm glad that your're ok and that your heart is beating again, i love the sound of your heartbeat and well lets hope that you keep to your promise and yeah lets get back to the hotel, i just want to sleep and forget this whole thing happened. Finn smiled at her "yeah i agree lets go." Finn got up slowly he was still a little dizzy but he took a deep breath and gathered up the things and they headed back to the hotel once there Finn flopped on the bed and rolled on his back and sighed.

Rachel stood up before Finn did and she gently grabbed him when she saw that he was dizzy but she lets him gather everything and drive back to the hotel, Rachel watched him flop onto the bed and onto his back and she looked worriedly at him. Finn saw that Rachel had a worried look on her face "I'm ok Rach just sleepy come lay with me and lets go to sleep ok?" "Ok but if you feel really dizzy, sick or confused during the night wake me up and we'll go to the hospital."

Rachel said still with a worried look on her face but she took her shorts, vest top and bikini off and puts on her white bra, white panties and black sexy nightie and then crawled up on the bed and laid down next to Finn, snuggling into him. Finn kissed her "I'll be fine as long as i have you by my side." Rachel kissed him back and then snuggled into him "I know, i'm just a bit worried that you might have got some injuries."

Finn smiled "Rach I love you we are not even married yet and you are going on in sickness and health i love it, how about we go to the doctor's tomorrow and i promise to get checked out." "Ok its just, i don't want anything bad to happen to you, your the love of my life Finn and if you're hurt, then i'm hurt as well" Rachel said as she looks up at him from his chest.

Finn kissed her "hey shh its ok i promise nothing is wrong with me, you got me out of the water in time and brought me back i'm just glad i didn't hit a rock or anything then i don't know what would of happened you know? I don't even want to think of it so lets just sleep babe i'm really tired ok?" Finn kisses her one more time and turns off the lamp leaving them in the dankness with the only sounds of their breaths and heartbeats.

Rachel kissed Finn back and she listens to what Finn says but she couldn't stop thinking about what injuries he could have at the moment and what she would be feeling right now if he had died in the water. "Ok" Rachel kissed him back and snuggled into him once he turned the lamp off and she listened to him breathing and his heartbeat, feeling so happy that she can hear them both and then she slowly fell asleep with the worry of what if he died on her mind.

In the middle of the night Finn whimpered in his sleep and he started crying out Rachel's name. Rachel was woken up by these whimpering sounds and she could hear someone calling her name. Rachel slowly sat up and looked around sleepy, wondering where the sounds were coming from and when she saw that they were coming from Finn, she started to gently shake him "Finn babe, Finn wake up."

Finn woke up with a start and breathing heavy, he took some deep breaths and looked around the room and once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he spotted Rachel looking at him with a worried face. "Rach, what happened?" Finn felt his face and it was wet he was crying and felt cold. Rachel sighed deeply when Finn woke up and she gently wiped the sweat from his forehead and she gently kissed it "you were whimpering and crying my name out in your sleep."

Finn sighed and wiped his eyes and looked at Rachel "I was so scared the dream felt real i was in the water and you couldn't save me and i felt my body just shut down all together breathing and heartbeat and everything just stopped and then i just saw you crying out to me to wake up" Finn sniffs and starts to cry again. Rachel felt tears form in her eyes and she listened to the dream and she could imagine in her head. "Babe, its ok now, your safe you're not in the water your with me and" she takes one of his hands and gently placed it on his chest where his heart is "your heart is still beating and you are still breathing."

Finn sighed "yeah its beating hard" he wrapped his arms around Rachel "just hold me Rach, i don't want to dream that dream again i don't know if i can even go near a beach ever again" he sighs. Rachel snuggled into Finn when he wrapped his arms around her "you'll be able to go to a beach again, it'll just take time." Finn smiled and just kissed her "I hope so Rach i love the beach and i want to go back, will you help me get over the fear of it?"

Rachel smiled back at Finn and kissed him back "I know you do, you're like a kid when we go and of course i'll help you get over the fear, what sort of fiance would i be if i didn't help?" Finn snuggled Rachel and kissed her "yeah i agree, your the best Rach, I love you now lets sleep." Rachel sighed happily as Finn snuggled her and she kissed him back "i love you to, i'm really sleepy." Finn smiled "well lets sleep then night."

The next morning Finn woke and looked at Rachel and kissed her in trying to wake her up. Rachel smiled back at him and slowly fell back asleep snuggling into Finn. Rachel moaned quietly when she felt Finn kiss her to wake her up "leave me alone Finn i'm sleeping." Rachel moaned sleepily as she snuggled into him.

Finn sighed "oh fine then" Finn wiggled out of her embrace and got out of bed and trotted to the bathroom so he could pee and take a shower. Rachel slowly woke up a few minutes after Finn went into the bathroom and she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Finn are you in the bathroom?" "Yeah I'm about to take a shower care to join me?" "I would love to." Rachel stood up from the bed and she walked into the bathroom.

Finn smiled "come on in then and join me." "Ok mister" Rachel said with a giggle as she took off all of her clothes and then stepped into the shower. Finn smiled "hi, so after this we will still go to the doctors ok? Then what you want to do as its our last week here." Rachel smiled back at Finn "hi" she gently kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips. "Ok, i'm going to be so sad when we leave and we'll have to plan our wedding when we get home." Finn smiled "I know i cant wait to call you my wife" Finn started to wash his hair.

Rachel smiled back "and i cant wait to call you my husband' Rachel started to wash her hair as well. Finn smiled "same here babe" Finn grabs his body wash and started to wash himself. Rachel smiled back at him as she grabbed her body wash and started to wash herself. After they were done Finn stepped out and got his towel and handed one to Rachel.

"Ok lets get dressed and then go to the doctors like you want me to then out to lunch and then how about an afternoon at the park and then dinner here and then maybe you can be my nurse tonight?" Rachel took her towel from Finn when he handed it to her "ok Nurse Hudson will be very happy to come onto her shift." Rachel smiled at Finn, Finn smiled "yay" he walked over and got dressed for the day wearing a Vancouver Cunucks shirt and boxers and jeans and some blue socks.

Rachel walked out and got dressed into light blue panties, blue high heels and the light blue dress she got when dress shopping and it fits so well, she doesn't need a bra. Finn smiled and held the door open for her "as much as i don't want to do this i hate doctors i rather just have you as my nurse and that its. I know you want me to go" They headed into their car and drive off to the local hospital and headed inside.

Once inside Finn took Rachel's hand he was afraid of hospitals and they went to the front desk "may I help you?" Rachel smiled at Finn as he held the door open for her and she got into the car and looked out the window as they drove to the local hospital. Rachel gently squeezes Finn's hand when he took her hand and she took him to the front desk. "Um my, my fiance and I were at the beach yesterday and we went to a beach that didn't have a lifeguard and um we were jumping off some rocks when he got his legs tangled in some seaweed and he stopped breathing and his heart stopped.

I manged to get him back but i'm worried that he might have some unseen injuries and he has been having nightmares about what happened." "Oh my, ok we will try to get you in to see someone soon if you just have him sign some papers and then give them back to me when he's done we can squeeze him in to see and talk to a doctor." "Ok, thank you" Rachel said as she took the papers and she leads Finn to the chairs and she sits down while looking at the papers.

Finn looked at the papers and was a little confused but he manged to fill out the papers and handed them to Rachel and they walked back up to the front desk "Ok Mr. Hudson if you just sign your name here a doctor will be with you shortly ok." "Ok thank you miss." Rachel watched as Finn filled out the papers and she handed the papers back to the woman at the front desk. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Finn nodded "Yeas please Rach, this place gives me the creeps." "Finn Hudson" Finn looked up at his name being called and he got up and helped Rachel up and they followed the nurse to the rooms and Finn headed in and sat on the table "Hello there Mr. Hudson just go ahead and get comfy and can you get into this gown for me and then the doctor will be in shortly ok?" "Ok" Finn went behind the curtain and got into the gown and sat back on the table waiting for the doctor to enter.

Rachel followed Finn into the rooms and she sat down, starting to play with her fingers with nerves as he went behind the curtain to put the gown on but she wouldn't have cared if he had put it on in front of her. "Dr. Michele picked up the notes and papers of the patient she was about to see and she was shocked at what happened to the poor guy and she really wanted to shake the hand of his fiance who saved his life. Dr. Michele walks to the room and gently knocks on the door before entering "Hello, Finn Hudson?"

Finn smiled at the doctor "Hi" Finn looked at Rachel "Rach, can you tell her what happened i really don't remember it at all." The doctor looked at the girl who was sitting down that Finn was looking at and she took out her hand for her to shake and Rachel shook her hand. "So i take that your the fiance that saved his life? That was very brave of you" The doctor said with a smile "yup, that's me and i don't know any first aid so i just did the first thing that popped into my head and it turned out to the be the right thing." Rachel said before explaining to the doctor what happened and what happened during the night with Finn and his nightmare.

Finn smiled at Rachel and the doctor "yeah if it wasn't for Rachel's quick actions i'd be a goner, so doctor what you going to do to me?" "Well I just want to give you a full check up here" Dr. Michele walked over to the bed and pushed a button to make it elevated. "Now if you just lie back and and get comfy" Finn scooted and lied back against the bed. "Ok i'm going to do a full body exam on you so just do what i say and relax ok?"

Finn nodded and listened to what the doctor told him to do. "Ok can i see your hands please" Finn put out his hands and she examined them "Ok hands look fine now i'm just going to time your pulse so just relax and breathe nomraly ok?" Finn nodded, the doctor put two fingers on Finn's wrist and looked at her watch and timed his pulse after that she looked at both of his arms and checked his shoulders for any shoulder pain.

"Ok now i'm going to look at your neck and face, you don't have any neck pain do you?" "No its been fine" "Ok that's good now if you just turn your head to the left" Finn turned his head to the left and the doctor looked at his JVP" "Ok that looks good now i'm just going to take your carotid pulse, ok just keep your head titled" she puts two fingers on Finn's pulse point and looks at her watch again and times that one. "Ok you can relax your head now now last thing i'm going to do is check your chest to make sure you didn't damage anything from the jump or any water damage in your lungs."

Finn nodded "now just relax and i'm going to press on your chest let me know if it hurts ok?" Finn nodded and watched what the doctor was doing she pressed down on Finn's chest "does that hurt?" "no" she pressed in another area "how about that?" "Nope" "ok well that seems in tip top shape ok i'm just going to listen to your heartbeat now." She took off her stethoscope that was around her neck and rub the metal piece on her shirt to warm it up. "Ok now if you just relax for me and breathe normal ok?" Finn nodded and just sat there and breathed normal while Dr. Michele listened to each area of his chest where his heart is. "Ok now if you take one big breath for me please" Finn took a deep breath "Ok now hold it" Dr. Michele listened "ok now let it out" Finn let out the breath he was holding.

Dr. Michele put her stethoscope back around her neck "Ok your heartbeat sounds good and your breathing is good you don't have any water or anything in your lungs so you were not in the water long and everything else looks in tip top shape. I'd say just take it easy when you go to the beach next time, go to a beach that has a lifeguard and even if its crowded and very soon, those nightmares will go away."

Finn smiled at the doctor and Rachel "see told you sweetie i'm fine, now i'm hungry lets get lunch." "I guess i'm just overprotected like always" Rachel said smiling back at him "i'm hungry as well." Finn smiled "well thanks doc" Finn shook her hand and when to get dressed. "Yeah thank you" Rachel said as she shook the doctor's hand and then the doctor left the room and Rachel stayed sitting down.

Finn came back out and laid the gown down on the table "ok babe lets head out i saw a good seafood restaurant down the road from here. Rachel sighed with relieve when Finn came out and laid the gown on the table "that sound amazing babe." Finn smiled "ok lets go they headed out and to the seafood place which was called Fishy bites.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachel smiled at Finn and was so happy that he was ok as they walked to the seafood place and she could hear her stomach rumble as they reached the place. They got to the place and found a table and a waiter came up to them "good afternoon welcome to Fishy Bites, what can I start you both off with to drink?" "Um I'll have a cherry coke please," said Finn.**

**Rachel sat down when she and Finn got into the restaurant and got to their table "and I'll have some coke please." "Ok that's one coke and one cherry coke I'll get those and give you a bit to look over the menus." "So babe, are you happy nothing is wrong with me?" "Thank you" Rachel said with a smile to the waiter and then she looked at Finn with a smile "I'm really, really happy babe, I was just being overprotective."**

**Finn picked up her hand and kissed it and pointed to the ring on her finger "you're ok to be overprotective, this ring shows that and you know if it was you instead of me in the water I would of done anything to save you." Rachel blushed as Finn picked up her hand and kissed it "I guess you're right and I know you would have, if you didn't I would definitely haunt you from the grave."**

**Finn chuckled "I would never let anything happen to you we are tethered." The waiter came with their drinks "so did you guys deiced on what you would like to order?" "Yes I'll take the shrimp platter and sushi sampler plate." "I know we are and we will always be tethered." Rachel said with a smile as the waiter gave them their drinks. "I'll have the same please."**

**Finn smiled "Ok, I'll have those out shortly." "Ok thank you" Rachel said with a smile. "You're welcome" he said and walked away "so after lunch we can head back to the car and let's head to the park what you think?" Rachel felt so full after her and Finn's lunch and it was so, so tasty. "Ok let's go to the park, little kid."**

**Rachel said with a smile, knowing that Finn will start acting like a kid when he gets there. Finn laughed, "you know me to well" they headed into the car and headed to the park. "I know and that is why I'm the love of your life." Rachel said with a smile and she knew that she was going to act like a kid as well when she gets to the park as well.**

**Finn smiled at her "that you are" they made it to the park and there were a few actives like a nature walk, koi pond and a playground. "What would you like to do babe, it's five so we got like two hours before the park closes." Rachel smiled back at Finn and then starts to wonder about the choices he has given her. "Well since we are both kids at heart, how about we go to the playground?" Finn chuckled "Ok let's go" Finn walked over to the park and started to swing.**

**Rachel followed Finn to the park and she went over to the swings as well and started to swing. Finn smiled at her "I bet I can go higher then you?" Rachel smiled back at Finn "I bet you cant." Finn smirked and pushed with his feet trying to go higher. Rachel really wanted to beat Finn so she did the exact same thing as Finn. Finn tried to go higher but his legs were tired and he jumped off and landed on the ground on his butt "ow."**

**Rachel looks at Finn with fear as he landed on the ground on his butt after he jumped off the swing. "Finn?" she said as she quickly stopped herself and ran to him "are you ok?" Finn got up and wiped his butt of dirt and wood chips "yeah I'm ok the ground is just dirt so no hard stuff, so come on you want to go on the nature walk or to the koi pond? I really don't want to play anymore I'm to big for this stuff" he sighs.**

**Rachel sighed deeply when Finn said that he was ok "you are never to old to play on a playground but if you really don't want to play anymore I guess we can go on a nature walk." "Yeah I love playing but to a point, ok let's head over there we got an hour left." They headed over to the nature walk and Finn took Rachel's hand while they walked "so tell me what has been you're best and worse moments here in Paris with me?"**

**"Ok" Rachel said before she smiled at Finn as they walked nature walk and she gently squeezed his hand as he held hers "umm best moment is when you proposed to me and the worse part is when you drowned and almost died on me." Finn smiled at her happy moment and sighed at her bad moment "I know I don't even want to think that moment I'm just glad to be here next to you talking and everything. My best moment is when you said yes to me and being my nurse, which I want to see later tonight.**

**My bad moment is almost leaving you to soon" Finn saw a bench and sat down and had Rachel cuddle up to his chest "I'm just glad to be here that is all I'm happy for right now." Rachel smiled at Finn's happy moment but felt tears form in her eyes as his bad moment. Rachel snuggled into him when they sat down on the bench and she felt a tear roll down her cheek "I'm so glad that you're here as well."**

**Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head and he saw the tear run down her cheek "hey why the tears I want no tears" he hugs her close. Rachel looked up at Finn as soon as he kissed the top of her head, she lets him wipe her tear away and she snuggled into him when he hugged her. "Sorry I, I just cant stop thinking about that day, I should have stopped you from jumping off the rocks but I didn't I let you do it."**

**"Hey come on its ok, you didn't know it was my idea to go on the rocks and I didn't see the seaweed and all so do not blame yourself love ok?" Finn kissed her and held her close to his chest. "I know but I still feel like I should blame myself." Rachel said as she kissed him back when he kisses her and she snuggled into him and sighs deeply when he held her close to him. **

**Finn sighed "please don't blame yourself babe, ok now come on let's finished up this walk and head back to the hotel and have dinner and maybe if she is up for it but does Nurse Hudson have an open spot tonight for me?" "I'll try not to babe" Rachel said still snuggled into Finn "ok, lets finish this and head back and I dont know about Nurse Hudson, I'll have to call her but I'm sure that she could cancel a few things to make room for you."**

**Finn chuckled "ok good I need to see her from all of this today, I need another check up and I want it from my favorite nurse." They walked the rest of the path and had to hurry as the park was closing. "I know and I think I'm due for a check up as well from Dr. Hudson." Rachel said with a smile on her face as she walked the rest of the path with Finn, wondering if they're going to get out of the park in time.**

**"Oh yeah he is open tonight and all night long" they made it out of the park before the gates closed and headed to their car and off to the hotel, once there and in their room Finn sat on the bed and reached for the phone "so what would you like to order for dinner, pizza, take out?"**

**"I'm so glad he is because I might need him all night" Rachel said as she walked out of the park and to the car and she was completely starving when they got to the hotel room "I would love some pizza, I'm starving." "Pizza it is" Finn looked threw the phone book for the nearest pizza place "what you want on your half, I'm getting sausage and mushrooms and black olives on my half."**

**"Um I think I'll just have cheese on my half" Rachel said as she sat down on the bed and then lay back onto it and sighed. "Ok that's fine babe" Finn orders the pizza "ok it should be here soon" Finn laid down on the bed laying on his back "come lay with me Rach, while we wait for the pizza."**

**"Oh ok" Rachel said looking at the ceiling and she rolls onto her stomach, crawls up to him and then lies down next to him, snuggling into him. "I bet my dads and your mom and Burt are going to be so happy to see my engagement ring when we get back." Finn smiled "I know I can't wait to show it off to everybody and you know Kurt is going to jump and want to help us with planning the wedding."**

**"I think we should let Kurt plan out our wedding, he knows us so well and he is my best friend and your step-brother" Rachel said with a smile. "Yeah I want him to and I'm asking him to be my best man" a knock was heard at the door. "Ah pizza's here yay" Finn headed to the door and paid the pizza man and put the pizza on the mini table. Finn went into the mini fridge "what would you like to drink babe?" Finn pulled out a Dr. Pepper for himself.**

**"I have no idea who I'm going to ask to be my maid of honor, I mean I have so many friends" Rachel said before sitting up when the pizza arrived "um I'll have some coke please." Finn grabbed a coke for her and handed it to her and a paper plate, napkin. Finn grabbed a slice of his half and sat at the table. "I know you have a lot you got Quinn, Tina, San, Kitty so yeah we will figure it out though."**

**"Thanks" Rachel said as she took the coke from Finn and she took a sip of it, she then grabbed a slice of pizza from her half and placed it on the paper plate. "I'll probably be best if I let all of them be my maid of honor." Finn chuckled "then do it, I don't see any rule where you just need one maid of honor I want to make Kurt and Puck my best mans and Blaine, Sam and Mike are going to be my groomsman."**

**"I might just do that so they all feel special" Rachel said with a smile as she took a bite of her pizza, "I think its perfect that Puck and Kurt are going to be your best men because Kurt is your step-brother and Puck is your best friend." Finn smiled "Yeah I cant wait to start planning this and all" Finn finished his pizza and took care of the trash and laid down on the bed.**

**"Me to" Rachel said as she finished her half of the pizza and then took care of the trash before lying down next to Finn on the bed. Finn smiled when Rachel lay next to him "so I say we relax for a bit and I think you should call Nurse Hudson and see if her shift is still open tonight?"**

**"There's no need to call her, I received a text from Nurse Hudson and it says that she will be available for you all night" Rachel said as she snuggled into Finn. Finn took off his shirt so Rachel could have better access to snuggle up to his chest "well Dr. Hudson is on duty right now, so whenever she wants to start her shift she can. Will she be in costume and have her medical toy?" (Stethoscope) Finn winked at her**

**Rachel gently kissed Finn's chest when he took his top off and she snuggled more into his chest "her shift starts right now so maybe Dr. Hudson and Nurse Hudson could work together and I think she'll have her costume on with her medical toy" she winked at him.**

**Finn smirks "well Dr. Hudson only has one costume" Finn strips off his pants, boxers and leaves his socks on "Dr Hudson is ready and waiting for Nurse Hudson." Rachel felt herself get really wet and she gently bit her bottom lip when Finn took off his pants and boxers. "Nice to see you Dr. Hudson I'll go and see if Nurse Hudson is ready." Rachel said as she walks to the bathroom after picking her costume up and grabbing her stethoscope from her suitcase and then goes into the bathroom.**

**Finn laid back and waited for Nurse Hudson to come out of the bathroom. Rachel quickly took off her clothes and puts her nurse costume on, she puts the stethoscope around her neck and she ran her hands threw her hair so she looked even sexier. Rachel then opened the door a little bit so she could throw her clothes that she wore before out and then she opened the door fully to reveal herself to Finn "why hello Dr. Hudson."**

**Finn smiled "well hello Nurse Hudson I'm in need of a check up you got here right on time and I heard you may need a check up to eh?" **


	13. Chapter 13

I'm always on time and I can always make time for your check up and I do need a check up" Rachel smiled with a smile as she walked over to him, swaying her hips. Finn smiled and wiggled his finger for Rachel to join him "well then Nurse Hudson do your stuff and when my check up is done Dr. Hudson will take care of you next."

Rachel slowly crawled onto the bed and she straggles him and smirks down at him "I can't wait, now lets check your heartbeat." Rachel said as she puts the stethoscope in her ears and then she places the metal part over his heart while she starts to grind against him. Finn just smirks and said "oh Nurse and he moaned out Rachel's pet name when he felt her grind against him "oh Nurse Hudson tell me how fast is my heart beating for you?"

"You're heart is beating very, very fast for me, I wonder why that is?" Rachel said with a huge grin on her face and she continued to grind against him. Finn smiled and gently took the stethoscope from her ears and placed the ear buds into his own ears "lets see how fast your heart is beating eh?" Finn took his finger and slipped it threw the slit in her costume and placed the bell of the stethoscope on her chest listening to her heartbeat while he fingered her and teased her nub with his thumb.

Rachel smiled at Finn as he took the stethoscope off her and she gasped very loudly and moaned very loudly when he started to finger her and tease her nub with his thumb and she could feel her heartbeat start to go like crazy "holy shit!" "Oh Nurse Hudson I cant even tell one heartbeat from the next, you're heart is beating so fast its making my beat faster like we are in sync."

Finn gave back the stethoscope to Rachel so she could use it on him again while he gently started to enter her core and placed two fingers on her neck to feel her pulse. Rachel took the stethoscope from Finn and moaned loudly as she feels him enter her as she puts the ear buds in her ears and placed the bell of the stethoscope onto his chest as she grinds against him, loving how full she feels.

Finn smirked and kept riding her and gently keeping his fingers on her neck while he took his other hand and teased one of her nipples with his thumb and finger. Rachel could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head as he continued to ride her and she could hear his heartbeat beating crazy threw the stethoscope "oh shit, don't stop please Dr. Hudson."

Finn moaned out "oh I'm not going to Nurse Hudson, I can tell your close as your pulse rate is threw the roof and I bet you can hear how close I am with how fast my heart is beating?" Finn took his fingers and rubbed his thumb against her nub while riding her hitting her sweet spot over and over. "I'm so close and I can tell you are as well."

Rachel said as she starts to ride him faster and even harder when she feels him rub his thumb against her nub "oh sweet god, cum with me Dr. Hudson please!" Finn groaned out and reached up and ran his fingers threw her hair and got closed and started to kiss her hard with a little bit of tongue and he gripped the sheets and cummed hard mumbling Rachel's pet name on his breath.

Rachel groaned loudly as Finn ran his fingers threw her hair and she started to kiss him back hard with a bit of tongue as well and she moaned into his mouth when he came and she could feel herself cumming as well at the same time. Finn sighed and pulled out of Rachel and caught his breath "so Nurse Hudson am I all better now?"

Rachel moaned and whimpered with sadness when Finn pulled out, she is still panting heavily as she puts her fingers to his neck and felt his pulse "you're much better now." Finn smiled "all thanks to you Nurse Hudson" Finn relaxed "now its time for your check up Dr. Hudson is going to take care of you so I want you to go get out of your costume but leave the stethoscope. I want you to wash your hands and come back out here in your birthday suit and lay on my table (bed) so I can start my check up on you."

"You're welcome" Rachel said with a smile on her face "ok Dr. Hudson, I'll be right back." Rachel said before kissing him passionately and then walking to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Finn smiled and watched her go into the bathroom and he made the bed really quickly and propped up the pillows and dimmed the lights and there was a candle on the desk so he lit that. Finn put the stethoscope around his neck and stood by the bed waiting for Rachel to come back out.

Rachel washed her hands before taking off her costume and checking in the mirror that she looked perfect even though Finn knew that she was, it felt weird looking at herself in the mirror in her birthday suit but she couldn't wait for the check up from the fabulous Dr. Hudson. Rachel slowly opened the door and stood in the doorway.

Finn smiled "well hello there Ms. Hudson, I got a call saying that you need a check up tonight, if you just come over here and lay on the table please." Finn put out his hand for Rachel to take so he could lead her to the bed. Rachel smiled back at Finn and then placed her hand into his "hello Dr. Hudson and I do, when I called the receptionist said that I could go and see another doctor but I told her that I needed to see you because I trust you more."

Finn smiled "Aww Ms. Hudson I'm touched, I'm glad you picked me, now if you lay down please, we can start your check up." Rachel smiled back at him "you're welcome Dr. Hudson" she said before lying down on the table (bed) and she could feel herself getting wet between her legs. Finn smiled and walked over to her and looked her over "ok now Ms. Hudson I just want you to relax and I will take extra good care of you, I want you to tell me what are you feeling right now and do you have any pain anywhere?"

Rachel smiled back at Finn an felt really sexy as he looked over her "Ok" she said as she relaxed "I'm feeling really hot and flustered right now and I have a pain down below that needs to be taken care of." Finn nodded "ok well we will take care of that stat, I promise to make you feel 100% better. First I'm going to check your vitals by taking your pulse and listening to your heartbeat then we will start on that pain of yours."

Finn crawled onto the bed and got on his knees and hovered over Rachel while putting two fingers on her neck feeling her pulse and timing it in his head while he leaned down and started to kiss her passionately and with lots of lust. Rachel gently bit her lip when she saw Finn hover over her and she could feel herself get more and more wetter. Rachel moaned loudly as she saw him lean down and she starts to kiss him back very passionately and with a lot of lust.

Finn removed his fingers "well your pulse sure is jumpy tonight and nice and strong, now I'm going to listen to your heartbeat so just try to breathe normal and relax if you can." Finn said with a wink as he took the ear buds and placed them in his ears and took the bell of the stethoscope and placed it right on Rachel's heart and listened carefully to each beat trying to time it but Rachel's heartbeat was so jumpy and fast he couldn't even tell the BPM at all.

Finn smirked and took the stethoscope out of his ears "well Ms. Hudson your heartbeat is healthy and wild tonight I couldn't even get a reading as its so fast, I like that now lets try to fix up that pain of yours shall we?" Finn took his hands and ghostly skimmed his hands over her breast and teasing each nipple with both thumbs and sucking one and blowing on them making them hard as ice. Finn skimmed his fingers down her belly and to the middle between her legs and he stuck one finger inside and another to stretch her out and he could feel her walls pulsing around his fingers and he smiled at Rachel as he aimed himself at Rachel's core and slowly entered her.

Rachel continued to look up at Finn as he listened to her heartbeat but she couldn't relax and calm herself down because she wanted Finn to be inside her so bad and she needed him now. "Yes please" Rachel breathes heavily as he ghostly skims his hands over her breasts and she moaned very loudly and started to rub her legs together when he started to blow and suck on her nipples. Rachel gasped loudly when he stuck a finger inside her and then another one and then she could feel herself getting full up when he entered her. "Oh Finn just pound into me please, just punish my body with your nice big cock."

Finn smirks and he place the stethoscope around his neck and leaned down and latched onto her pulse point gently leaving a hicky and whispers into her ear "mine" and he aimed himself back at her core and moaning her name and pushing himself in all six inches inside with one big push. Rachel groaned and moaned as she felt him latch onto her pulse point and she didn't care if he had left her with a hickey or not. "Yours" she whispered back and then moaned loudly as he pushed all of himself into her "oh Dr. Hudson just pound into me please."

Finn groaned and plowed into her like a battling ram hitting her sweet spot, Finn placed the stethoscope back into his ears and placed the bell back on her chest listening to her heartbeat in sync with his. Finn thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world it was like music to his ears. "Come on baby I want to hear how fast you're heart can beat, cum for me I want to feel you cum around me."

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs as Finn plowed into her and she could feel her sweet spot getting hit over and over again. "Oh fucking shit Dr. Hudson, I feel so full, I want your cock in me every day!" Rachel screams as she keeps running her nails down his back, making long red marks on his back. "Oh shit Dr. Hudson, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum so hard! I want your cock every day, you are the best doctor ever!"

Finn smirked and smiled "oh don't worry Nurse Hudson you will have me each and everyday until my dying breath!" Finn gripped the sheets and he pushed one more time and he felt his insides twist and he came hard growling out Rachel's pet name. Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs as she feels Finn cum really hard into her and then she came really hard as well. Rachel started panting really hard after that really powerful orgasm. "Holly fucking shit, that was so good, I'm surprised that no one had complained on us for being really loud."

Finn smiled "Yeah and I don't care if they heard us, we are paying good money to stay in this hotel so screw them. Now Ms. Hudson I just want you to relax and take calming breaths for me while I check your vitals one more time then I'm writing you a doctor's note to take a shower and come cuddle up with me and sleep for the night ok?"

Finn racked his fingers threw Rachel's hair in a calm loving matter to relax her and he placed a gently loving kiss on her lips and he took the stethoscope and placed it on her heart and listened to her heartbeat come down from all the craziness he gave her. Finn moved it around different areas on her chest to listen to different heart sounds and it finally came down to a beat of 60 bpm. "Ah very good Ms. Hudson your heart is finally relaxed and now you can relax for the night you're all healthy and your check up is complete." Finn reached into the drawer and took out a blue shaped star sticker and stuck it right on where her heart is.

"That is true and ok Dr. Hudson" Rachel said with a giggle as she starts to breathe in and out to calm herself down and she smiled at Finn as he ran his finger threw her hair and she gently kissed him back. Rachel giggles when she saw Finn stick a blue shaped star sticker on her naked body "that was amazing." "Now Ms. Hudson I want you to go take a nice hot shower while I clean up my work station here and I will make the bed nice and comfy for us and we will sleep and then tomorrow we can plan something to do."

Rachel rubbed her eyes sleepily as she was feeling really tired now "o, ok I can't wait to see what we're doing tomorrow." Rachel said as she gently kissed him and then she rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Finn smiled "we will figure out something to do" Finn watched Rachel go into the bathroom and he picked up her costume off the floor and folded it neatly and placed it back in her suitcase along with her stethoscope. Finn then made the bed and blew out the candle and he cleaned up anything else that was out of order and he pulled back the covers and sheets and got into the bed fluffing up his and Rachel's pillows keeping the bed warm waiting for Rachel to come out of the shower.

Rachel smiled as she looked at the sticker that was on her naked body and then she went into the shower to clean herself up while making sure that the sticker stayed on. Rachel turned the shower off and she could feel herself fall asleep but she kept managing to wake herself up. Rachel wraps a towel around her and then walks out of the bathroom, looking and feeling really tired.

Finn saw Rachel come out of the bathroom looking really tired he got up out of bed and went by her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed and put her in and covered her up and he got back on his side of the bed and let Rachel cuddle up to his chest and fell asleep. Rachel yawned as Finn picked her up and she snuggled into him when he got into bed with her. Rachel has never felt so happy, so warm and so safe in a bed before and as soon as she snuggled into him, she fell asleep straight away as soon as she rested her head on his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Finn woke up it was only 7am and he had to pee so he gently moved Rachel off his chest and went to the bathroom. After he was done he decide to stay up, he put on his robe and went to stand on the balcony and look over Paris and wishing in a few days that he didn't have to leave this place.

Rachel moaned quietly as she slept because she could feel someone moving, she knew that it was Finn, she reached out while she was sleeping and got a hold of Finn's pillow and started to snuggle it and smelling it because it smells like him and as she was smelling it she had a huge smile on her face.

Finn walked back inside because it was a little chilly so he wrapped his robe around him more and he saw Rachel snuggling his pillow and he smiled at her it was almost 7:30 so he let her sleep and he went to sit on the couch in the room and read the paper that he got from outside at the door and he made some coffee. Finn hoped the smell of the coffee would wake Rachel up.

Rachel continued to snuggle into Finn's pillow, smelling as she smells his cologne on it and he smells amazing, but then another smell enters her nose. It was coffee and it was making her slowly wake up, Rachel very slowly opened her eyes and she sat up not caring if she was still naked. Rachel rubbed her still sleepy eyes and stretched with the worst bed head you could get if you were a girl. Finn smiled as he saw Rachel waking up "hey sleepyhead deiced to join the living eh?" Finn poured her a cup with some sugar and cream and brought it over and set it on the nightstand. "So I was thinking of ordering in for breakfast what would you like?"

Rachel looks over at Finn as he asked her if she deiced to join the living and she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "How are you always so happy in the morning?" Rachel said before taking the coffee cup off the nightstand and sips it. "That sounds like an amazing idea I'd like some toast if you please."

Finn chuckled "I don't know I just like being up in the morning, I used to hate it but now as I'm getting a little older I'm just turning into a morning person and ok I'll get you some toast you sure you don't want anything else on it like butter, jelly or peanut butter?" Finn found the breakfast menu and was about to order but he waited on Rachel if she wanted anything else. "Well when I was younger I loved my bed but as I'm getting older, I'm loving my bed even more and I wish I could stay in it all day. I would love some butter on my toast please, now if you excuse me I'm going back to sleep" Rachel said as she lies down in the bed, snuggled into the covers and closes her eyes.

Finn chuckled "ok then I'm going to the gym room, I'll be back in an hour or two, love you." Finn bent down and kisses Rachel's head and grabbed his duffel bag with his gym clothes and headed down to the gym. "Ok have fun" Rachel said sleepily as she kept her eyes closed and she sighed happily as she felt Finn kiss her head before leaving for the gym and she falls asleep again.

Finn shut the door and headed to the gym once there he went into the bathroom and changed into his workout clothes and took out his ipod and put his bag in a locker. Finn headed to the workout room and deiced to go on the treadmill for a bit. Rachel continued to sleep but she could only sleep for a half hour because she didn't have Finn's heartbeat under her ear to lull her to sleep so she sat up and sighs deeply.

Finn was sweaty and tired and he wiped his face with his towel and took his ear buds out of his ears and put his Ipod away and headed back into the bathroom and took a shower. Finn got dressed and it was almost noon and he was getting hungry so he went back to his room and went to see if Rachel was ready to get up so they could get some lunch. Finn wanted to plan what they wanted to do for the day they were only in Paris for three more days they were heading back home this weekend.

While Finn was gone Rachel went to the bathroom, did her business, had a quick shower and then wrapped a robe around her and laid down on the bed and deiced to watch some TV while she waited for Finn to come back. Finn heads back to the room and sees Rachel is up and watching TV. "Ah, good afternoon love, I see you have joined the living are you hungry I was about to see if you were up and all so we can go grab lunch and plan for something to do today."

"Hey Finn" Rachel said with a smile as she looks at him and then looks back at the TV, I only slept for an half hour because I missed your warm body lying next to me. I would love to go and grab some lunch, I'm starving and do you have any idea's of what to do?" Finn smiled "Aww you missed my warm body eh?" Finn walks over to her and sits next to her on the bed and wraps his arms around her and has her lay her head on his chest "so what you in the mood for to eat and I don't mind what we do or where we go as long as I'm with you."

"I really missed your warm, hot and very sexy body." Rachel said as she snuggled into Finn when he sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her and she sighs happily as she rests her head on his chest. "I'm in the mood to eat anything and I don't care where we go as long as it's with you." Finn chuckled and kissed the top of her head "all you're silly I missed you to but I wanted to work out and you were sleeping so I didn't want to bother you. Ok well I'm in the mood for chicken today so let's head to a chicken place and let's see, why don't we go have fun today and go to an arcade maybe they have go karts."

Rachel giggled when Finn called her silly and then kissed the top of her head "I know I'm silly and I don't mind if you go and work out, you still look hot and handsome to me, even if you didn't work out. I love the idea of chicken and then the arcade and if they have go karts I am so going to beat you." Finn smiled "aww thanks babe, I'm glad you like me I wasn't always good with my body in high school member when I walked down the hallway in my Brad costume" he laughs. I thought I was going to get expelled. Anyway well I took a shower already at the gym so if you want to go get freshen up I'll wait for you and find a chicken place we can go to."

Rachel giggled as she remember that day "yeah that was such an amazing day because you looked so hot in that costume and if you got expelled I would have found a way to get myself expelled as well just so I could join you at your new school. I've already freshened up unless you want to do a quickie in the shower?" Finn giggled and sighed "yeah but I wouldn't want to go to a new school I like McKinney. There would be no glee club remember Rach we are the heartbeats of that glee club if one of us left it would die. We don't want that now do we? Um you don't have to ask me twice."

Finn got up and stripped his clothes and wiggled his finger at Rachel to join him in the shower "Dr. Hudson orders you to join him for a check up in the shower." Rachel sighed "I guess you're right, it would die without us but if you ever did leave McKinley I would follow you in a heartbeat. That is how I felt when we did Rocky Horror Picture show, I loved you so much that I would have done anything to be with you." Rachel gently bit her bottom lip when Finn stripped his clothes off and wiggled his finger at her to join him. "With pleasure Dr. Hudson" Rachel said before quickly getting up stripping off her robe and she is still naked underneath and then she walks over to him, pushes him to the wall that is right next to the bathroom door and starts to kiss him passionately.

Rachel couldn't wait any longer, she needed him now. Finn smiled "good I'm glad you would follow me, I don't know what I would do without you" Finn moaned into the kiss and smiled at her "well someone is anxious are we?" "Same here babe" Rachel said as she pulls away from Finn and then starts to kiss him passionately again "I want you so bad." Rachel growled as she started to run her hands up and down his chest. Finn moaned out her name "screw the shower" Finn picks her up and carries her back to the bed and tosses her on it and crawls on it and hovered over her naked body. "We can take a shower after Dr. Hudson is hungry and he wants his nurse."

Rachel had such a big smile on her face when Finn picked her up and she giggled loudly as he carried her to the bed and then tossed her onto it. Rachel looked up at him with lust burning into her eyes as he hovered over her. "Just fucking pound me Dr. Hudson please, I'm hungry so bad and I need my doctor now" she growled. Finn just smirks "well no need for checking vitals we will just skip that and get right to it." Finn went and aimed himself at Rachel's core and plowed into her.

"Good, just pound into me please" Rachel said as she waited for Finn to plow into her and when she felt him aim for her core and then plowed into her she screamed at the top of her lungs and she started to run her nails down his back really hard making long red marks. Finn moaned and shivered at her nails on his back hoping that she don't make him bleed, but Finn kept pounding into her.

Finn grabbed one boob with his hand and massaged it and he took the other one and put her nipple into his mouth and started to lick it with his tongue like a sucker and gently nibbling on it pretending its a blow pop and trying to get to the gum inside. Rachel kept running her nails down Finn's back hard as he continued to pound into her and she kept screaming at the top of her lungs. Rachel squirmed like crazy as he grabbed one of her breasts, massaging it and also grabbed the other one and starts to suck and nibble at her nipple.

"Holy shit, don't stop Dr. Hudson please you make me feel so good." Finn smirked and reached up to her neck placing two fingers on her neck feeling her pulse "yes Nurse Hudson, I feel your pulse racing for me come on babe cum for me, can you feel my pulse also Nurse Hudson I want to feel you're fingers on my neck."

Rachel could feel her heart racing and she felt like if it goes any faster, she will have a heart attack. Rachel somehow slowly reached her hand up to his neck and she places two fingers on his neck feeling his pulse. "Its, its so fast and I, I think I'm going to cum, god I'm going to cum so hard." Finn feels Rachel's fingers on his neck and that sends him over the edge and he grips the sheets and curls his toes and moans out Rachel's name and he cums filling Rachel up with his essence.

Rachel feels Finn fill her up with his essence and as soon as he starts, she feels her toes start to curl and she feels the coil snap inside her and she screams really loudly as she comes with a lot of power. Finn smiles feeling her cum and he can feel her pulse sky threw the roof as he still has his fingers on her neck "that's right baby, good girl."

Finn pulled out of her and gently lied her head on his chest on his heart and had her calm down from her orgasm and he just racked his fingers threw her hair and kissed her sweaty forehead. Rachel was panting heavily as soon as she finished cumming and she lets Finn gently lie her head on his chest after pulling out of her. Rachel started to breathe in and out slowly as she tries to calm herself down as Finn runs his fingers threw her hair.

Rachel sighs happily when he kisses her sweaty forehead "wow, wow I would love to see the cleaner's face when she comes into her and sees all the cum stains on the covers. Finn chuckled "babe trust me I bet they see worse stuff, could you image all the room parties and stuff they have to clean up. I think our room is fine I'm going to call them anyway and request some fresh blankets and fresh towels, so why don't we go take that shower now. We will head out for the day its only 2:30 so we can get a late lunch at that chicken place and then head to that arcade how's that sound?"

Rachel giggled at the image "yeah I would hate to be that cleaner and I would love that shower now because I feel really sore now." Rachel said as she gently kissed Finn on the lips "that sounds amazing babe." Finn smiled and kissed her back and helped her off the bed "aww I'm sorry that I made you sore I promise to make it better later I'll be more gentle how's that? Now come on let's hit the shower that will make you feel better."

"It's ok babe and you don't have to be more gentle, you can be hard or gentle whenever you want." Rachel said as she smiled at Finn and gently hugs him while being naked. "Yeah we should and I feel like I've got loads of energy now." Finn sighed and held her close "I know babe, I just don't want to hurt you that's all I like to be gentle with you at times ok?" Finn kissed her and walked into the bathroom and started up the shower and tested the water and it was ok and he stepped in and waited for Rachel to join him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok here is a good long update for you guys i'm going to be heading up north with my bf next Friday so i may not get to update for the next chap till i get home i'm going to be gone for 2 weeks but i will try my best to update the next chap when i get home ok :) **

"Ok I like it when you're gentle but I'm just saying, you can be rough with me, if you want whenever you want." Rachel said as she kissed Finn back, follows him to the bathroom and waits for him to step in before stepping in herself. Finn smiled "well we can do both ok?" Finn got his hair wet and moved out of the way so Rachel could get hers wet, Finn grabbed his bottle of Irish Spring shampoo and started to wash his hair.

"Ok but you can deiced if you want to do me rough or gentle." Rachel said as she waits for Finn to wet his hair and then she did hers before grabbing her shampoo and she starts to wash her hair. Finn smiled "ok babe and if I'm every hurting you please tell me to stop ok?" Finn rinsed his hair while Rachel was shampooing up her hair and once he was done he grabbed his axe body wash and loofah and started to wash his body.

"I promise to tell you" Rachel said with a smile as she rinses her hair while Finn was washing his body and then she puts some of her body wash onto her loofah and then starts to wash herself. Finn smiled at her "okay good" while Rachel was washing, Finn washed himself. "I love you, you know that" Rachel said as she looked at Finn as she washed herself.

Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around her soapy body hugging her close to his wet body and chest "I love you to with every beat of my heart, now lets finish up here I'm hungry" he laughs as his tummy growls. Rachel smiles when Finn wraps his arms around her soapy body and holds her close to his soapy body and chest "ok" she aid as she hears her tummy growl as well.

Finn laughs and kisses her "ok lets get dressed and head out" Finn walks over to his suitcase and grabs some fresh clothes for the day and pulls on his boxers and sits on the bed putting on his socks. Then he put on some axe and puts on his jeans and shirt and he combs his hair and sits back on the bed waiting for Rachel to be ready.

Rachel kissed Finn back "ok" she said as she followed him out of the bathroom, walked over to her suitcase, grabs some fresh clothes that she is going to wear that day. Rachel puts on her bra and panties, puts her shorts on, puts her vest top on and then puts on her slip on shoes because then starts drying and brushing her hair.

Finn smiled at her and grabbed his wallet and keys and keycard to their room "ok you ready to head out now?" "Ready" Rachel said with a smile as she grabs her purse, phone and her bag. Finn smiled "yup, I can hear the chicken calling me Finn come eat me" he laughs and opens the door for Rachel. Finn waits for her to exit and he takes a whole of her hand and they walk hand and hand down the hallway and outside to their car and hop in and head off to the chicken place, which was called The Chicken Coop.

"Same here babe, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Rachel said as she followed Finn out of the room and she gently squeezed his hand when he took her hand and she keeps holding his hand as they walked down the hallway and out of the hotel to their car. Rachel turned the radio on in the car and then started to sing any song that was on at the time.

Finn smiled and sang along with Rachel and once at the place it was a giant barn and outside a guy was dressed up in a chicken costume. Finn laughed and walked over to the guy in the costume "Rachel get a picture." Rachel smiled back at Finn as she continued to sing and as soon as she saw the guy in the chicken suit when Finn was walking over to him, she couldn't stop laughing. Rachel managed to hold her laughter in for a second as she took the photo.

Finn laughed "ok your turn now" Finn took her phone from her and ushered her to the guy in the costume, the guy opened his arms for a hug and had her stand by him for a photo. Rachel giggled as she looked at the photo "ok" she said as she lets Finn take the camera from her, she walks over to the guy and she hugged him as soon as he opened his arms but kept her head forward so anyone could see her face. Finn smiled "ok say chicken" and Finn took the photo.

Finn laughed "it came out great babe, ok lets head inside now" Finn waved to the guy in the costume and he waved back. They headed inside "hi there welcome to The Chicken Coop, table for two?" Finn nodded "ok if you follow me please" Finn took Rachel's hand and they followed the host to their table "ok here you go guys" a waiter came by. "Hi there what can I start you off to drink?" Finn looked at the drink menu "I'll take a cherry limeade please." She looks at Rachel "and for you?"

"I'll have some lemonade please" the waiter wrote down their drinks "ok I'll be back with those and give you some time to look over the menu." Finn smiled "thanks, this place is cool eh, I wish we had a place like this back in Lima its so fun its like the perfect place because Lima is a hicktown and all you know?" he laughs.

"Thanks" Rachel said before looking at the menu "I know, it would make Lima the perfect place to eat along with Breadsticks." "Yeah it would" the waiter came with their drinks "ok guys did you decide on what you wanted to order?" "Yes, I'll take the grilled chicken sandwich with tatter tots and a side of coleslaw." The waiter looks at Rachel "and for you?" "Um I would like some tatter tots and a grilled chicken sandwich please." Rachel said as she took a sip of her lemonade because she was thirsty. The waiter smiled "ok two of the same just one with slaw ok got it, I'll have those out to you shortly for now enjoy some biscuits and butter. The waiter set down the basket and walked away taking their menus.

"So after this we will head over to the arcade and play a few games and then we will do the go karats or I heard they got mini golf what you want to do more go karats or mini golf?" "Thank you" Rachel said before taking a biscuit and eating it "ok, I don't know which one to pick, they both sound really fun and I cant either vest you in go karting or I can beat you in mini golf which is true."

Finn smirked "yeah but its fun and I'm a little tired so why don't we just do the mini golf its more relaxing then go karats we can do that another time. So lets play a few games and then golf." The waiter came with their meals "here you go guys enjoy" "thanks" Finn said and took his plate and put some Mayo and lettuce onto his sandwich and starts to dig into it. "Ok, we can always go karting when we get back home" Rachel said as she took her plate from the waiter and she started to dig into her own sandwich. "Goodness this tastes so good." Finn smiled "yeah we can do that, we can go to Cedar Point I know they got a go kart track, yeah it is good their chicken here is amazing."

"Oh I never knew that, I wish I could eat this every day for the rest of my life." Rachel said as she continued to eat her chicken sandwich. Finn smiled "yeah I heard they got one installed this year or something, so we can check it out or something." Finn laughed "yeah I could to but I would get sick of it, as much as I love my chicken I don't know about having it each day for the rest of my life, no way." Finn finished up his meal and wiped his face "I'll be right back babe I'm going to use the little boys room." Finn got up and headed to the bathrooms or coops as they were called in the restaurant.

"Cool, we so need to check it out then" Rachel said as she smiles at Finn. "It's the same for me but this tastes so good that you could eat it forever." Rachel takes a huge bite of her sandwich and moaned at how nice it is "ok babe, don't worry to take your time." When Finn was in the bathroom she ate her sandwich and then she looked at her ring, still not believing that she is engaged to the love of her life.

Finn came back and sat down at the table and finished up his drink and waited for Rachel to be done, the waiter came with the check and Finn paid it. Rachel looked up at Finn when he came back and she sips her lemonade as he paid the check and she looks at him as she finishes it "so arcade now?"

Finn smiled "yup lets go" Finn held out his hand and they headed out to their car and waved again to the chicken guy and headed off to the arcade which was called Planet Gameworld. Finn parked the car and they headed inside it was huge there was all kind of games and they even had a laser tag area and a play area for kids. Finn just smiled he felt like a little kid again and took Rachel's hand and they started to walk around eyeing what they wanted to play. Finn saw some racing games he wanted to play and then some shooting games and even a football game where you throw a football into a hole. Finn had his list of what to play, they walked over to the machine to get tokens and Finn put a twenty in and split the tokens with Rachel.

"Ok babe go ahead and have fun we will meet back here when we are both out of tokens, then we will go play mini golf." "Ok" Rachel, said with a smile when they left the chicken restaurant and she smiled and waved at the chicken guy before getting into the car, she followed Finn out of the car to the arcade. Rachel took the tokens that Finn got for her and then she gently kissed him on the cheek before running off to play the games, feeling like a little kid again.

Finn smiled and walked off to the racing game area and started to play Crusin USA" Rachel wandered around, playing loads of games but then she saw a claw machine so she walked up to it and started to play it. Finn got done with his racing game and headed over to the shooting games and found a alien shooting game so he deiced to play that next. Rachel managed to get a huge teddy bear on one of the claw machine games and then she deiced to go and play DDR and become the highest score.

Finn is down to his last tokens so he goes and plays the random one token game and when he's done he waits by the token machine for Rachel. Rachel has a few tokens left so she went to a random token game and when she finished, she walked over to the token machine to see Finn and sees that he's already there.

Finn smiles at Rachel "so you have fun, I got some tickets here from the power tower game so I'm going to go to the ticket counter and get some random stuff come on." Rachel smiled back at Finn "I've got some tickets as well so I want to get something as well and I won a huge teddy bear from a claw machine." Finn smiled "I know I saw but I thought I was your teddy bear?" Finn walked up to the ticket counter and got himself some candy, a Vancouver Cunuks hat and a sand castle set for his mom.

"You are my teddy bear but I was wondering if we ever have a kid, we could give this to her or him because it looks like their daddy" Rachel said with a smile. She followed Finn to the ticket counter and got herself some candy, a small teddy bear and a necklace with the Eiffel Tower hanging from it.

Finn smiled "aww I like that idea babe, I got an even better idea I got a surpize for you tomorrow of where we are going to go, you will love it trust me. Now lets head back and get some dinner and maybe Nurse Hudson can become Vet Hudson and show this teddy bear how she really snuggles me, how's that sound" he said with a wink. "Oh ok, I cant wait for this surpize and that sounds amazing babe, but why are we heading back? We already had dinner and I thought we were going to play mini golf?" Rachel said looking confused.

"Oh, oops sorry babe yeah I forgot silly me, yeah come on lets go." Finn takes her hand and they walk back outside to the mini golf section and head up to the window. "Hello there welcome to Planet Mini Golf, just two?" "Yes two" "ok that will be twenty-five dollars" Finn pays and the guy gives them two putters and a basket of balls to pick a color. Finn picks a blue ball and holds the basket out for Rachel to pick a ball.

"It's ok babe, I know that you are so horny for me but who knows? You might be able to take me on the mini golf course if no one is watching and is around." Rachel said with a smile on her face as she follows Finn when he takes her hand and she looks into the basket to see what color balls there were before picking a pink ball.

Finn smirked "babe as much as I would I could take you into that castle right now but I don't think I'd fit, he laughs now come on lets just go play and we will do that later." Finn grabs a scoreboard and pencil and they head to the first hole. "I guess you're right but if you could have fit into that castle, it would have been so exciting to do it in public with the chances to getting caught" Rachel said as she follows Finn to the first hole.

Finn smirked "oh trust me babe if there was a way to have my way with you in public I'd do it in a heartbeat." Finn lets Rachel go first so he waits for her to take her turn, while writing down their names on the scoreboard paper. "Oh, it's the same with me babe, I would rip your clothes off right now and do you right here right now in front of everyone." Rachel said as she winks at Finn before placing her pink ball down and she hits it gently.

Finn shivered and looked at her "ok you need to calm down on saying that stuff babe, one I may need Nurse Hudson here soon" he places his hand on his chest feeling his heart race underneath his palm. "Your making my heart race with all this sexy talk and two your making Finn jr. spring to live and he don't want to come out until later so shh." Finn chuckles and places his ball down on the ball spot and hits his ball gently ending up next to Rachel's ball.

"I know but you made me like this so this Rachel is here to stay and Nurse Hudson would be glad to be called to assist you right now." Rachel said with a smirk on her face as she brushes Finn's crotch area with her hand as she walks up to her ball and hits it, making it somehow go into the hole.

Finn smiled "well maybe she can have an open spot tonight and squeeze me in" Finn just shivers at Rachel's touch and hits his ball and misses the hole, he sighs and tries again and gets it in the 2nd time. Finn marks the scores down and they move onto the next hole, a couple holes down the line the score is getting close they have reached the 16th hole. Finn lines up his ball and goes for it getting a hole in one.

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see" Rachel said with a smile on her face when Finn missed the hole because of her touch. Rachel sighed as she saw that the scores were really close when they reached the 16th hole. Rachel gently bit her bottom lip when Finn hit his ball and it went straight in, she lined her ball up and then hits it, getting a hole in one as well.

Finn smiled "good one babe, ok we are close to the last hole lets do this." Finn walked up to the 17th hole and placed his ball down and gently hit it, it bounced off a rock and into the sandpit "oh come on." Rachel took a bow when Finn smiled at her and then she followed Finn to the 17th hole and she giggled quietly to herself when she saw him hit the ball quietly and it bounced off a rock and went into the sand pit. "Hey its ok watch the master," she said as she gently hits her ball and she gets a hole in one.

Finn just sighed and smiled "yeah rub it in why don't you." Finn stood in the sand and got his ball out and tried again and ended up getting it in the hole on the third try. "Ok last hold lets see who can get this, it's the castle and you have to get it over the bridge without it falling into the water if you get it into the water it goes into a hole and its gone forever and its game over."

"Sorry, I cant help it if I'm the master" Rachel said with a smile on her face. She looks at the castle starts to picture her and Finn in it as golf balls run past them and she is so zoned out on the image that she doesn't hear what Finn just said. Finn smiles "well you can go first and try to get your ball into the castle." Rachel snapped out of the sexy daydream when she heard Finn say that she could go first "what do I need to do?"

"Oh, you have to get your ball across the bridge and if you get it into the gate you get a hole in one and the castle flag will raise up." Rachel shrugs her shoulders when Finn explains what she needs to do "well that sounds easy." Finn shrugged "yeah you just have to have good aim, so go for it lets see if you can do it?" "Ok" Rachel, said as she placed her ball onto the ball holder and then hits it and it goes into the castle.

Finn smiled and watched the flag go up and a little fanfare played "ah congrats babe" the flag went down and Finn put his ball down and hit it gently but it went to the left and landed in the water. A joker popped out of a window of the castle and laughed saying game over. Finn sighed "oh poo, well I guess you win babe."

Rachel jumped up and down and cheered when she saw the flag go up "yay, I'm the winner, I'm the winner!" Rachel watched as Finn hits his ball but it goes into the water "oh I'm sorry babe but you did win something today." Finn smiled "yeah but I got the best prize right here with me" he wrapped his arms around her lower waist and they headed to the counter and returned their putters. "Now lets head back to the hotel and maybe I can unwrap my prize?" Rachel had such a big smile on her face when Finn wrapped his arm around her waist "ok and I can unwrap my prize as well?" Finn smirked "yes you can and I think I need a check up from Nurse Hudson tonight I'm very worked up and need a good full exam to make sure I'm ok."


End file.
